unbreakable bonds
by evapopelover
Summary: Eddie is living with Rachel and he has a daughter who's heartbroken when her mum suddenly leaves her, how will Rachel cope with being a mother to the girl. Rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Decided to start a new fic in this story Rachel is with Eddie and has been for about 3 months now Eddie has a daughter called Hayley who is 11 years old and still in primary school, right at the beginning of the fic her relationship with Rachel is not that good and she only see's Eddie on weekends.**

It was the weekend so as usual Hayley was round at Rachel's house much as she loved spending time with her Dad she hated him being with another women now it made her Mum and Dads divorce seem all the more real. Hayley could see that Rachel was trying her best to get on with her and although Hayley would never admit it Rachel actually seemed like a lovely women however because she was with her Dad it meant Hayley would never try and get on with her.

"Hayley will you come downstairs please love" Rachel asked politely, Hayley sighed heavily before going downstairs.

"I've made dinner, will you come and sit at the table with me and your Dad" Rachel asked

"I'll eat mine in my room" Hayley said

"Hayley come and sit down with me and Rachel please" Eddie ordered, Hayley just stood there defiantly, crossing her arms under her none existent chest.

"I don't want to sit down with her" Hayley said gesturing towards Rachel.

"Oi don't you dare speak to Rachel like that it is completely unacceptable" Eddie shouted

"I'll speak to her how I like she's not my mum"

"Yes but it's her house and she's doing her best and she's doing a very good job now apologise"

"Eddie leave it, it doesn't matter let her eat upstairs if she wants" Rachel said, she hated these arguments she never knew what to say or do

"No I won't leave it sit down right now and apologise"

"I'm sorry" Hayley sighed before sitting down at the table

"Don't worry about it" Rachel said

They ate the rest of the meal feeling very uncomfortable they barely spoke at all to one another, Rachel tried to break the ice by asking Hayley about school and friends however all she ever seemed to get was a one word response, eventually she gave up and they ate in silence.

"Please can I be excused" Hayley asked when she had eaten all she wanted to

"Yes of course love" Rachel replied Hayley got up and put her dish by the sink and then went upstairs and went up to her room.

"What am I going to do with that girl, I know her mums not here and that must be hard on her but she has no right to take it out on you" Eddie sighed

"Oh Eddie she's hurting I get that you know"

"But still …"

"She'll come round trust me" Rachel said, suddenly the phone started ringing and eddie went to answer it while Rachel continued outing the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher.

A few minutes later Eddie came back in looking extremely angry and a bit shocked.

"You alright love?" Rachel asked

"That was Louise-Hayley's mum apparently she's booked an around the world tour and wants Hayley to stay here she says she's not coming back"

"Oh my god what? She's leaving her own daughter"

"Yes that's what she's saying Rachel I'd understand if you want me and Hayley to move out it's not fair on you to be landed with a kid"

"Oh Eddie of course I don't I love having you here, that poor kid though"

"Thanks Rachel I best call her down I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to her"

"Hayley come down here I minute" Eddie called. About a minute later Hayley appeared downstairs.

"Love we've got a bit of bad news for you im afraid" Rachel said

"What is it?" Hayley asked

"Your Mums going away and she's not coming back"

"Oh Dad I'm going to miss you so much but we'll still be able to see each other …." Hayley began Rachel felt so sorry for the little girl however much Hayley tried to make things difficult for her, Rachel did like the girl very much she understood why she was like she was with her but Rachel knew if she was going to be the only motherly figure in Hayley's life she was going to have to make more of an effort than ever to get on with her.

"No darling she's going on her own" Eddie explained, Hayley didn't know what to do how the hell could her mum do this do this to her.

"Mum wouldn't do this to me she wouldn't leave me" Hayley said a lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Love I know how much of a shock this must be to you …"Rachel said

"Shut up you don't know anything about me or my mum and if you did you'd know that she wouldn't do this to me" Hayley yelled before running up to her room and crying into her pillow

"Rachel im sorry about that"

"It's fine she's just shocked"

"I'll talk to her"

"Eddie would you mind if I talked to her" Rachel asked

"Of course not" Eddie replied, Rachel then went upstairs and walked up to Hayley's room she knocked on the door, when she got no response she decided to walk in anyway. It broke her heart to see Hayley sobbing into the pillow.

"GO AWAY" Hayley shouted

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but just sit up for me a minute please" Rachel said, Hayley turned round and sat up.

"Oh love it's been an awful day for you hasn't it firstly you've been stuck here with me-the wicked witch of the west" Rachel said Hayley couldn't help but giggle despite how awful she was feeling "and then you've just had a really horrible shock haven't you huh?" Rachel said

"I hate her" Hayley said bitterly

"No you don't I know you must feel like that at the moment but it's going to be okay"

"I just don't understand why she'd do this we were so close, I could tell her anything and now she's not going to be around there's not going to be anyone I can talk to about ..you know stuff"

"You've got your Dad and I'm here anytime you need me"

"I know but it's not the same there are some things you can only talk to your mum about" Hayley cried

"I know honestly I do understand how you're feeling?"

"No you don't how could you"

"No honestly I really do understand, when I was a little bit younger than you my mum died suddenly and I felt like I had no one I remember I used to cry myself to sleep every night" Rachel said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise"

"I know. I just don't want you thinking you're alone if ever you need someone to talk to you just come and find me. I'd never try and replace your mum because no one could ever do that, I just want you to know I'm here" Rachel said gently

"Why are you being nice to me? If I were you I'd have kicked me out your house, I've been horrible to you" Hayley cried

"No you haven't I get why you're angry with me I would be to given the circumstances"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Everything" Hayley replied

"Apology accepted now why don't you come downstairs and watch some TV, I think I've got some chocolates somewhere we can have"

The two of them got up and started to go downstairs

"Rachel" Hayled said

"Yeah"

"Thanks, for you know…"

"No problem"

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about two weeks later and Rachel and Hayley had actually started to get on really well, Hayley had really needed another women to talk to over the last two weeks and Rachel had been there for her, naturally Hayley was still quite upset about everything that had happened however with Rachel and Eddies help she was starting to get through it. Today it was Saturday and Eddie was out so it was just Hayley and Rachel in the house.

Rachel had already been awake for an hour or so, she noticed Hayley standing in the kitchen doorway. Still in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Oh hiya love did you sleep okay?"

"Not too bad thanks Rachel" Hayley replied

"You fancy some breakfast?" Rachel asked

"No thanks I never seem to be hungry on a morning but Dad always makes me have some"

"Oh but hasn't anyone told you breakfast is the most important meal of the day miss Lawson" Rachel said in mock surprise causing Hayley to laugh

"Think Dad might have mentioned it a few times" Hayley said still giggling

"I'm exactly the same if I'm honest I can't stand eating the minute I get up, but don't you go telling any of my pupils that in September young lady I need to act like I'm setting a good example and not someone who could quite happily stay in bed till 10 o clock and skips meals but then stuffs themself with junk food like I do" Rachel joked

"I best not tell them about your snoring either then" Hayley said giggling. It was amazing Rachel thought to herself if someone would have told her a few weeks ago that the two of them would finish up laughing and joking together they never would have believed them but somehow they'd managed to form an amazing bond.

"Don't you dare" Rachel said

"Anyway what do you fancy doing today, I thought seeing as it was just the two of us we should go out somewhere"

"Yeah I'd like that. Could we maybe go shopping" Hayley said hopefully, she had always loved shopping right from when she was little however her mum hated being in busy places and her dad only took her when is was absolutely necessary so she didn't get to go very often.

"Course we can, I could do with some more clothes especially for work I swear I must own no more than two suits and I just have to put them in the wash alternatively" Rachel said, Hayley had found it weird seeing Rachel in suits before she started staying here full time she had only ever seen her in her comfy jeans and t-shirts. She had been surprised at how much older and sterner she had looked when she was dressed for work, however Hayley found it hard to imagine Rachel as a headteacher she seemed to kind and fun.

"You'd best go and get dressed first though unless of course you were planning on wearing that rather attractive looking dressing gown to go into town in" Rachel joked, Hayley laughed again, she had a lovely laugh Rachel thought, in many ways she was lovely full stop. Rachel had loved having her round the house the last few weeks especially when the two of them were getting on so well, it really livened things up.

Rachel smiled to herself as she watched the little girl run upstairs it was great to see her so happy Rachel thought to herself.

Just a few minutes later Hayley reappeared downstairs fully dressed now

"Wow you got dressed quickly, I'm impressed, I hope you keep that pace up in September when you're getting changed after PE and have double maths afterwards"

A couple of minutes later the two of them drove off and after a 10 minute drive they arrived in there town. Rachel quickly parked the car up and they got out they decided to head to new look first because they both liked the stuff in there, Hayley headed straight to the back of the shop where the children's clothes were whilst Rachel lingered behind a bit and had a look at the adult section, she quickly found a few blouses and smart dresses she liked as well as some black suede boots, she decided to buy herself them after all she really was in desperate need of some new work clothes. She put them in a basket and went to join Hayley.

She saw her fingering one of the dresses, which was quite short and tight, she could tell Hayley liked it but she wasn't sure Eddie would share her opinion.

"That's a nice dress love" Rachel commented

"I know"

"Not sure your Dad would say the same though" Rachel said

"I know its so unfair all the other girls are allowed to wear things like that and have there ears pierced and wear a bit of make up when they go out but Dads so strict on it Mum used to be able to talk him round occasionally but now….nothing it doesn't matter" Hayley said Rachel could tell that even bringing her Mum up was upsetting for Hayley maybe she was more hurt and upset by all of this than she's letting on Rachel thought. She decided the girl needed someone to back her corner a bit and for now that was going to be her.

"I'll tell you what how about we get that dress but hide it from your dad and then when you want to wear it you put it on and you'll look so lovely in it he wouldn't dream of asking you to take it off" Rachel suggested

"Yeah that's a good idea thanks Rachel" Hayley said

Rachel bought everything the two of them wanted before going round more shops.

After a few hours both of them were feeling rather tired and very hungry so Rachel decided to go to pizza hut for some lunch.

The two of them were chatting and getting on great from a distance they probably looked very much like mother and daughter.

"Rachel what's secondary school really nice is it as scary and horrible as everyone makes it out to be"

"What have you been hearing the year 11s that flush your head down the toilets rumours"

"Something like that yes" Hayley giggled

"No not a bit, you'll have a great time I promise, just be yourself and everyone will love you"

Hayley then went quiet for a few minutes Rachel noticed this and wondered if something was on my mind.

"Something bothering you love?" Rachel asked

"Well not really maybe im just being daft but do you think im going to get bullied there"

"What? why on earth would you get bullied you're pretty and funny trust me you'll be fine"

"But I live with the head and the deputy head"

"True but that doesn't change who you are does it?" Rachel asked

"I guess not" Hayley replied

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel was home cooking dinner for everyone when she heard Eddie and Hayley come in, Eddie had just been to collect Hayley from primary school and by the way he's slammed the door on the way in it didn't sound like he was in a particularly good mood.

"Go straight to your room and stay there" Eddie shouted, Hayley ran upstairs and dashed into her bedroom. Rachel went into the hall to see what all the fuss was about she failed to think of a reason why Eddie was acting so angrily towards his daughter.

"Eddie I heard the shouting what's been going on" Rachel asked

"Why don't we sit in the lounge I'll fill you in?"

"Okay" Rachel said confused

"I had to go and speak to her teacher at the end of school, apparently she hasn't handed any homework in for the past couple of weeks, her and some of her friends were swearing at lunch time and she's been completely acting up In class" Eddie explained

"That doesn't sound one bit like Hayley" Rachel remarked actually quite shocked

"I know, I don't know what could have gotten into her she's been fine at home hasn't she?" Eddie said

"Yes she's been brilliant look kids will be kids they'll do stupid things they get punished we move on don't worry about it darling"

"I know you're right I'm just not used to this with her normally she's so well mannered, Rachel would you have a word with her, it's just over the last two weeks you two have gotten really close and she'll listen to you"

"Of course, right I'll go and see her you make the two of us some coffee" Rachel said

She went into Hayley's room and sat down on her bed.

"Your Dads been telling me about what's been going on today young lady, I hope you realise how stressed you've made him and I hope you realise that sort of behaviour is completely unacceptable" Rachel said

"You can't tell me off you're not my mum" Hayley retorted Rachel sighed, she really thought they'd moved on from that.

"I thought we were over all that. I'm not trying to be your mum Hayley and you know im not"

"Sorry" Hayley mumbled trying hard not to make eye contact with Rachel.

"So are you going to tell me about today" Rachel asked however she didn't get a response "Listen love you've got a choice you can either talk to me or talk to your dad and believe me he is not in a very good mood"

"I thought Dad had told you what had happened"

"Yes but he hasn't told me why you did it. I've got to know you and swearing at teachers and acting up in class does not sound like the Hayley I know"

"I don't know why I did it, I suppose it was just to look cool in front of everyone else" Hayley admitted, causing Rachel to raise her eyebrows.

"Right well that's not really a good enough excuse is it?

"No" Hayley muttered

"I think you should go and see your dad tell him you're sorry and it won't happen again" Rachel suggested

"He'll still be angry with me all he ever does is tell me off" Hayley sighed, it upset Rachel to know Hayley felt like this.

"That isn't true love, your Dad cares about you very much, he loves you to pieces anyone can see that" Rachel said she began to wonder if there was more to this "acting out" than Hayley was saying.

"Not as much as he loves you and football" Hayley blurted out, tears starting to form in her eyes which she quickly brushed away embarrassed to be crying in front of Rachel.

"No love, you've got that wrong, do you know me and your dad didn't get together for ages much as we both wanted to, all because he was worried about what your reaction would be, I would never ever come between you and your dad because your Dad wouldn't let me, he'd finish things with me straight away if ever I did get in with way of you and him"

"Oh"  
"I want you to tell me something honestly what happened today, it wasn't just about wanting to look good in front of your friends was it?"

"No, I suppose not"

"Want to tell me what it was really about then"

"I thought that if I started to be bad dad would pay more attention to me and want to know what was wrong but he didn't all he did was shout at me"

"Or instead of getting into trouble you could have just talked to him, you know tell him how you're feeling might be a better idea and as for him shouting at you, Hayley he's bound to be a little bit disappointed, if I had kids I'd want what's best for them and when they did something wrong id want them to know why it was wrong to stop them doing it again and getting themselves into more trouble" Rachel explained

"I guess you're right, Rachel do you want kids " Hayley asked its something she had been wondering about for a while but had been too scared to ask.

"Maybe someday, when the times right, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to let you know if you and dad wanted to you know …try for a baby" Hayley said cheeks flushing a little.

"Well thanks love that means a lot but at the moment all I want to try and Do is help sort things out between you and your Dad so I'm going to finish getting tea sorted and I want you to go downstairs and tell your Dad how you've been feeling"

"Okay" Hayley said getting off her bed and walking into the living room as Rachel went into the kitchen-she figured it would be best if she gave them some space.

Hayley explained to her Dad the real reason behind all her behaviour and he had reacted in a similar way to Rachel.

Rachel smiled when she walked back into the living room and saw the two of them cuddled up on the sofa.

"Teas ready you two, do you fancy eating in here watching some TV"

This suggestion seemed to be popular so Rachel served everyone dinner and the three of them sat eating dinner and watching Hollyoaks.

"I was thinking, how about we do something fun at the weekend" Eddie said

"Ooh I like the sound of that, do you Hayley?" Rachel asked

"Yeah that'd be great what do you have in mind and didn't you say I was grounded?"

"I think I could make an exception, maybe we could go away for a couple of nights how does London sound"

"Really dad could we that's be amazing" Hayley said already feeling excited

"Sounds Fantastic Eddie" Rachel agreed

"Okay well that's sorted then we'll book a couple of nights away in a fancy hotel"

**Please review and has anyone got any ideas of what they'd like to happen in London**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel was in her bedroom beginning to pack for the holiday. She had to pack quite a lot of outfits, because she was going to need a mix of both dressy and casual clothes, suddenly she noticed Hayley standing by the door she had just got in from school and was just about to get changed.

"Hiya love come on in, was school okay?" Rachel asked

"okay, what about you did you have a good day at your school?" Hayley asked

"Not too bad thanks, I'll tell you something though I am glad to be home" Rachel said as she continued to look through her drawers for various tops she thought she might need.

"You've packed loads" Hayley exclaimed

"I know, thing is whenever I go away somewhere I always wish id packed something which I hadn't packed so I finish up taking half my wardrobe with me, even if we are only going away for a couple of days"

"I haven't even started my packing yet." Hayley admitted

"Well you'd better get a move on; we are going tomorrow you know"

"I know I just don't have a clue what I'll need" Hayley said

"I'll tell you what why don't you help me with my packing and then I'll help you with yours deal"

"Okay" Hayley said while she knelt down on the floor next to Rachel and started looking through her drawers and picking out things that she thought she might like to take with her, Hayley loved going through Rachel's stuff with her, she owned some lovely things and she had started really enjoying spending time with her even if it was just doing little things. She was always so easy to talk to and it was great having someone like this around even though she had always been close to her Mum she had never just been able to talk about anything and everything with her like she could with Rachel.

After a few minutes Hayley finally plucked up the courage to ask Rachel something she had been meaning to for a while but had always been far too scared to bring up.

"Rachel can I talk to you about something please?" Hayley asked

"Yeah course you can love" Rachel said stopping her packing and turning to look at the little girl

"Well the thing is …um you know after your mum died what did you do when people said stuff to you about it and made fun of you because of it and stuff" Hayley asked worry evident in her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes Rachel felt sorry for the girl she was obviously quite nervous about talking about this, it was hard enough for her having to come to terms with everything that had happened without people at school making it harder for her.

"Oh sweetheart come and sit down on the bed a minute" Rachel said

At this point Hayley allowed for Rachel to see how upset she really was Rachel put her arm around her supportively.

"You see the thing is when I was little I probably wasn't the best at dealing with stuff I'd often keep things to myself and then if someone really got to me I'd lash out at them, so I would not be the perfect example of how to handle things like that, love have people being saying things to you about your mum leaving" Rachel asked gently.

"Yeah, I just ignored it at first but now it's really starting to annoy me" Hayley said tears starting to roll down her cheek.

"Oh love you could have told me or you dad sooner there's no need to keep things to yourself"

"I thought you would just think I was making a big deal out of it or something"

"No course we wouldn't have, but you know what you've got to do?"

"What" Hayley asked

"Stand up for yourself it's the only way they're going to pack it in, show them that you're stronger and better than they are"

"I know your right I'm just scared that if I say anything to them, they'll say something back and it'll make everything even worse"

"No love they'd get the shock of their lives and would be too scared to say anything else to you"

They sat for a couple more minutes before the two of them finished off Rachel's packing and then went into Hayley's bedroom.

"Right the best way to start your packing is making a list of everything you need so let's think. Tomorrow we're doing a bit of shopping so I'd just pack one of your more casual tops and jeans or something, then obviously you're going to want something to change into on the night for when we go for the meal so how about you pack that dress we got the other day" Rachel suggested

"Yes I can't wait to wear that!" Hayley said

Together they picked out a nice top and Hayley's best jeans and found the dress they'd got the other day.

"Right so then we go back to the hotel so you're going to need all your toiletries and some pyjamas"

"I don't really wear pyjamas I prefer to just sleep in an old t-shirt and knickers" Hayley said "Actually though if Dads going to be there its probably best if I do wear pyjamas" Hayley said

Rachel couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure he wouldn't mind love, it's nothing he hasn't seen before but whatever you feel most comfortable in"

"I'll pack pyjamas" Hayley decided reaching in her draw for a set of pyjamas, she decided on her pretty pink ones with roses on them and put them in the suitcase.

"Okay so then in the morning you're going to need another causal top and leggings or jeans and then some underwear."

Hayley then delved in her draw and found another top and some jeans and some knickers and put them in the suitcase.

"You'll need to pack a few bras as well won't you love?" Rachel asked

"um no I don't have any" Hayley said blushing vibrantly

"Oh sorry love I didn't realise" Rachel said feeling awful for embarrassing Hayley.

"It's okay, I must be the only girl in my class who doesn't wear one though" Hayley said still blushing

"Well didn't your mum ever take you to get some?" Rachel asked

"No because she said I didn't have a figure at all so it would be pointless"

"That's not true you do have a bit of a figure"

"Yeah but its hardly like I could talk to dad about wearing one is it" Hayley sighed

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you out love, but I do see your point, I'll tell you what how about tomorrow when we're shopping you and I go and buy a few" Rachel offered

"Really? Thanks Rachel"

"No problem now what else do you need, let's think, you'll need another nice outfit for Saturday because we're going to the show and then some clothes for Sunday for the train journey back and then I think that's you all packed up" Rachel said, Hayley got out the last few things before her and Rachel went to see Eddie downstairs.

"You two have been ages, I've had to cook dinner all by myself" Eddie said

"Oh well I dread to think what that's going to taste like" Rachel joked causing both Hayley and eddie to burst out laughing.

"Have you finished your packing now princess" Eddie asked Hayley

"Yeah Rachel helped me" Hayley said

"Well that was very nice of her" Eddie said

"It was no problem I wouldn't have been able to pack up half as quickly without her help"

"Ooh anyone would think the two of you liked each other" Eddie joked causing the three of them to laugh.

A few hours later Rachel and Eddie were about to go up to bed when Rachel spotted Hayley's light still on

"Eddie I'm just going to go and check on Hayley you go to bed I'll be up in a minute" Rachel said before creeping into Hayley's room.

"Hey love you should have been asleep a while ago isn't it about time you turned the light off"

"I'm sorry"

"That's alright Hayley just try and get some sleep now we need to be up early tomorrow"

"Okay night Rachel" Hayley said before yawning

"Night, night my love see you in the morning" Rachel said, she was about to leave when Hayley wrapped her arms around her.

"Rachel thanks for being so kind to me I know I don't deserve it not after the way I treated you but thanks" Hayley said Rachel hugged her back tightly "Hey that's alright love all that's in the past now and I'm glad to have been able to help you a little bit I know how tough these last few weeks must have been for you"

After a few more minutes Rachel tucked her up in bed before leaving to go to bed herself

**Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally it was time for the three of them to head off to London they were setting off at 7pm because it was a couple of hours drive down to London and the wanted to have most of the day there. Rachel and Eddie had already been up half an hour getting ready and making sure they had everything.

"Now who's going to be faced with the lovely task of waking up Hayley who if you haven't noticed is just about the hardest person ever to drag out of bed in the morning" Eddie said.

"Oh god, I'll tell you what lets toss for it, I pick heads" Rachel said getting out a 2p coin and flipping it, she turned it over and saw that it was on tails and groaned as Eddie laughed at her expense, she trudged upstairs to Hayley's room and shook her awake, after a great deal of effort she did eventually start to stir.

"Love its time to get up" Rachel whispered, Rachel was very surprised by the fact that she actually got out of bed and got dressed quite quickly, Rachel presumed this was because she was excited about the action packed weekend ahead of them.

About 10 minutes later they were all in the car and ready to set off, when Hayley suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute Dad don't set off, I need to get my phone" Hayley called from the back, Rachel rolled her eyes at her and Eddie sighed heavily before giving her the house keys and waited as she went inside. Eventually Hayley came back inside the car looking rather flustered and sat back down next to Rachel in the back, although Rachel would normally sit in the front if they were going in the car she had decided to sit with Hayley to keep her company.

Rachel got out her book from her bag and soon got fully engrossed in it, she had been tempted to take her paperwork with her to do in the car however she had decided to spend this weekend completely free of worry from school all she was interested in was having a good weekend with Eddie and Hayley. Hayley decided to copy Rachel and got out her heat magazine, Eddie saw her doing this and frowned. "Hayley put that away it isn't appropriate for a girl your age" Rachel looked up from her book and exchanged a glances with Hayley "Oh Eddie leave her to it, you should be glad she's reading at all" Rachel said causing Hayley to smile it was great to have someone sticking up for her a bit. "Ooh so this is what it's going to be eh the girls sticking together" Eddie joked.

After a while though Hayley did start to regret her decision to read the magazine as she began to feel extremely car sick, she put her magazine down and tried to concentrate on the road ahead however none of this seemed to be helping she still felt extremely sick. "Dad I don't feel to good, I think I'm going to be sick" Hayley announced "Oh god well just hold on for a little bit I'll try and find somewhere to pull in" Eddie said. "I don't think I can" Hayley cried while clutching her stomach, Rachel was quick of the mark and whipped out a plastic carrier bag that she had packed to put some of their shopping in later.

It wasn't long before Hayley started being sick, luckily Rachel was there to hold her hair back for her and rub her back, Eddie soon pulled in and they managed to put her sick bag in a bin. Hayley did feel better now however she couldn't help but feel very embarrassed for having been sick in front of Rachel.

"Why don't you rest your head on my lap love, have a little lie down, you'll feel better after you've had a nap" Rachel said, Hayley did just that it was lovely resting her eyes as Rachel stroked her hair. After a while Rachel also began to feel rather tired and decided to rest her eyes for a bit it wasn't long before she too was fast asleep. This was unusual for Rachel normally she would be able to get through an entire day with loads of energy, however recently she'd been feeling very tired quite frequently, she'd also been feeling sick quite a lot to, when she had been sick yesterday she had begun to wonder if she was coming down with something but then she realised it was probably just because her period was due today and she normally felt pretty rubbish before that.

About half an hour later Hayley woke up closely followed by Rachel who was bursting for the loo. She noticed there was a sign indicating that there was a service station in a few miles she decided to tell Eddie to stop – there was no way she'd be able to hang on all the way to London.

"Eddie could we stop at the next service station?" Rachel asked

"Oh but it'll slow down our journey if we stop now" Eddie complained

"Please Eddie I could do with going to the loo and I think we could all do with a coffee or something to drink" Rachel said but actually the mere thought of coffee made her want to throw up which again was unusual because she'd always loved it.

"Oh yeah dad can we I have to go to the toilet and I'm really thirsty." Hayley whined

Rachel really did start to feel sick now she hoped she wouldn't throw up like Hayley had! Almost as soon as they arrived at the services Rachel had to dash to the toilet to be sick, she began to wonder what on earth was wrong with her although she did get pretty bad period pains just before she came on they never resulted in her being sick. Rachel was pleased that it was only herself and Hayley in the toilets. Hayley was shocked when she heard Rachel being sick. "Rachel are you ok" Hayley asked

"Yeah course I am sweetie, just time of the month that's all" Rachel said as she came out the cubicle.

"Oh right" Hayley said cheeks flushing as she felt a little embarrassed "Do they make you sick, mum said it was just stomach cramps?" Hayley asked a little confused.

"Well it is for most girls, but this time I just seemed to have got it pretty bad for some reason, not that I'm going to let it spoil our lovely weekend away we're going to have, come on lets go and see your dad." Rachel said before her and Hayley washed their hands and went to see Eddie who had ordered them some coffee, Rachel decided to just pretend to drink it but even the smell was making her stomach turn.

"You girls took your time" Eddie commented

"Yeah there was a queue for the loos we had to wait a while" Rachel explained.

"Oh right anyway why don't we drink our coffees in the car, that way we'll get there quicker"

"Okay" Rachel replied however what she could really do with is a nice sit down and a glass of water.

After about an hour's car journey they eventually arrived In London, they immediately went to check in at the hotel, which was absolutely beautiful. They then went straight up to their room which had a double bed for Rachel and Eddie and quite a large single bed for Hayley. While Eddie and Hayley started unpacking the bags Rachel fell fast asleep on the bed. Eddie and Hayley were very surprised when they saw her but also couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

"Dad is Rachel okay?"

"I think so, why do you ask"

"She just seems so tired and she was sick earlier when we went to the toilets"

"Maybe she's just feeling a bit under the weather, why don't we give her 10 minutes and then go get going" Eddie said, Hayley agreed to this even though she was desperate to get going now.

After 10 minutes Eddie gently shook his girlfriend awake "Rachel, darling it's time to get up" Eddie said

Rachel stirred, shocked at herself for having fallen asleep again "Oh god I'm so sorry I must have dozed off"

"Don't worry about it should we get going then"

The three of them set off outside and took the underground to get to near where the main shops were. They all had an amazing time looking round everywhere, Hayley especially had a fantastic time shopping with Rachel again, however she couldn't help but notice Rachel didn't have her usual spark she seemed extremely tired.

After a very long day shopping they went back to the hotel for a bit to get changed, Hayley put on the dress she'd bought when she was with Rachel and thankfully her Dad approved on it. Rachel also got changed into a beautiful navy dress that was quite tight fitting and really accentuated her gorgeous curves Eddie thought to himself. Although she did look very beautiful something about her didn't look right, her face looked paler than usual and there were bags under her eyes.

They all had an amazing meal out; it was great for them all to be able to talk together, just the three of them. From a distance they probably did look like the perfect family.

The next day and night passed really quickly they all had a fantastic time and it had gone by really quickly none of them were looking forward to going back home very much. It was only on the way back home Rachel realised something, her period hadn't come! A sudden realisation hit her and she couldn't help but gasp out loud. All she wanted to do was get home now and talk to Eddie and find out if her suspicions were real.

After the drive home they all brought there packing inside it was really late so, Rachel and Eddie went down to the kitchen and Hayley went up to her room, however she got up to go to the loo but stopped when she heard Rachel and Eddie talking.

"Eddie my periods late" she heard Rachel say, Hayley was confused she didn't know what this could mean but she decided to go back to her bedroom back downstairs Rachel and Eddie were talking.

"Oh Rachel but that's fantastic, I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again"

"Eddie I don't know anything for sure yet I mean I haven't done a test but I am pretty confident that's what it is"

"Rachel im so happy this is everything I could ever ask for" Eddie exclaimed pulling Rachel into a hug

"Thankyou eddie I was so worried I didn't know how you'd react but thanks"

"Rachel of course im delighted" Eddie said, the two of them talked for a bit longer before deciding to go up to bed that was when Rachel noticed Hayleys light was still on despite the fact it was so late, she decided to go and check up on her and found her sitting in bed looking quite worried

"Hey love, it's late shouldn't you be asleep?" Rachel asked

"I can't I need to ask you something" Hayley said, Rachel then went and sat on the bed so she was sitting next to Hayley

"Okay love what's up?" Rachel asked

"What does it mean if your periods late?" Hayley asked Rachel realised that she must have heard hers and eddies conversation.

"Why do you ask Hayley?"

"I heard you and dad talking I wasn't meaning to listen in or anything I just couldn't help overhearing a bit of it" Hayley explained

"Well the whole reason why woman have periods in the first place is so that your body is able to make a baby and if a baby is made then your periods stop" Rachel explained

"What so are you saying you're pregnant?" Hayley asked

"What so are you saying you're pregnant" Hayley asked astonished

"I'm not sure yet darling it's just that when you've been having your periods for a while you can tell when they're going to come and if there late its quite likely you're pregnant"

"But you said you had period pains on Friday" Hayley said confused

"I thoughts that's what it was but it turns out it wasn't" Rachel explained

"Oh"

"Anyway sweetie its definitely time for sleep now"

"Okay"

"Night night my love"

"Night and Rachel I really hope you are pregnant id love to have a little brother or sister, especially a sister"

"Me too darling me too, but we'll find out for sure tomorrow okay"  
**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel took a deep breath before turning over the pregnancy test she was delighted when she saw that it was positive, all she wanted to do now is find Eddie and Hayley and tell them the good news, she went out of the bathroom and downstairs where Eddie was watching TV and Hayley was doing homework.

"Eddie its positive I'm going to have a baby" Rachel said tears starting to form in her eyes she was so happy.

"Oh my god Rachel that's fantastic I can't believe it come here darling" Eddie said opening his arms for Rachel. They hugged each other for a while before looking at Hayley.

"How do you feel love?" Rachel asked

"I'm so happy I've always wanted a baby brother or sister" Hayley said before joining in the cuddle, Rachel and Eddie were so relieved that Hayley seemed so happy as well it was important that they all felt comfortable with what was happening. A few minutes later everyone got back on with what they were doing previously however they were all too excited to concentrate properly.

The next day soon came round and Rachel dragged herself out of bed before jumping in the shower and letting the warm water run down her body, a few minutes later she went back out the shower and dried her hair and body off before doing her makeup and choosing her clothes. She then went to go and check that Hayley was awake; however she got a shock when she was just in her knickers when she walked in.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to walk in on you"

"It doesn't matter" Hayley said, she really did feel quite comfortable around Rachel after all she had known her for quite a long time now.

"Rachel when's your baby due" Hayley asked

"Well I can't be certain until I've been for my first scan but I'd say I must be about 1 month along, so the baby will be here in about 8 months" Rachel said

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm I'm not sure about that yet love I'd quite like a surprise but your Dad is desperate to find out, I think he wants it to be a girl as well" Rachel said laughing.

"How come you want it to be a girl?" Hayley asked

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, I just think a mums always going to be closer to a daughter and I'd like to talk to her about everything and do girly things with her, but as long as its happy and healthy that's all I could ever ask for"

Hayley then finished off getting ready for school and soon the 3 of them were in the car on the way to school.

Rachel and Eddie's day went surprisingly quickly however 5 minutes before they were about to go home Eddies mobile started ringing.

"That'll be detention for you Mr Lawson" Rachel joked causing Eddie to laugh before he answered his mobile. After he'd spoken on the mobile Eddie sighed heavily. "Rachel I'm so sorry but would you mind if I left you with Hayley tonight, my mate wants me to come round his for a bit his wife's just left him and I think he really needs someone with him, it's a couple of hours drive so I'll probably end up staying the night." Eddie explained

"Of course you go honestly me and Hayley will be fine don't worry" Rachel said before Eddie kissed her goodbye and headed off, Rachel decided to head off now seen as Hayley was walking home from school and although she probably wouldn't get in for a bit she didn't want her to be locked out.

Rachel got a surprise when she parked her car and saw Hayley sitting on the step for her looking angry and upset Rachel quickly got her stuff out the boot and went over to the little girl.

"Hayley are you okay? You're home early"

"I'm fine I just got home early that's all" Hayley said flatly

"Okay well should we go inside then?" Rachel asked

"I guess" Hayley sighed Rachel was beginning to get worried normally Hayley was very chatty and bubbly.

Almost as soon as they got inside the phone started to ring, Rachel noticed how Hayley now looked even more worried as she went to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Rachel said

"Hi its Mrs Smith from Hayley's school is Mr Lawson in please we need to talk to him quite urgently there was quite a serious incident in school today" The teacher explained. Hayley could hear her teacher's voice from the phone and immediately began to worry about how much trouble she was going to be in now.

"I'm going upstairs" Hayley said quickly but Rachel was quick to pull her back

"oh no you don't you wait here" Rachel said "Sorry Mr Lawson isn't in at the moment it's just me but I'll be speaking to Mr Lawson later so I'll be able to explain what's been going on" Rachel said

"Right okay, well we thought it fit to inform you that today Hayley's behaviour has been completely unacceptable, firstly she's been extremely disruptive in lessons, and been answering back all day, then at lunch time she hit another girl hard across the face and when she was asked to come inside she ran off out of school, we sent people looking for her but no one could find her, we also wanted to make sure she got home okay. We were actually quite worried about her."

"Well yes she has got home okay, thanks for letting us know and I will be having a serious chat with her now and I'm sure her father will be later on as well. Rest assured whatever discipline she was given at school it won't be half as much as the telling off she's about to get off me" Rachel said glaring at the little girl who by now was crying. After a couple of minutes Rachel put the phone down and turned to face the girl.

"Have you got any idea the kind of trouble you're in Hayley, being violent in school, running off school premises? Completely unacceptable and stupid. What the hell were you thinking?" Rachel asked anger evident in her voice, at the sound of her step mothers voice Hayley began to cry harder.

"And don't for one second think that turning on the waterworks is going to help, I am so angry at you, just you wait till your Dad hears about this young lady" Rachel shouted causing the girl to tremble.

"Haven't you got anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry" Hayley cried

"Is that it?" Rachel said, she was so scary when she was angry Hayley thought to herself.

"God if you were a student at my school, you'd be suspended for a week." Rachel yelled

"Well I'm not, and you're not my mum, stop pretending that you care about me all you care about is the baby and Dad, no one cares about me. I'm just someone who no one wants around not even my own Mum. All I do is get in peoples way all the time and stop them from being happy, I'm sorry to ruin your perfect little family. Why don't you just send me off to a boarding school that way everyone could get on with the lives and not have me spoiling it" Hayley said she didn't mean to say all that it had just come out.

Rachel was very shocked by Hayley's outburst but she also felt very sorry for her it was obvious all this had been building up for quite some time and had just come pouring out, she wished she hadn't been so hard on her. Hayley had gone rushing up to her room.

"Hayley come on, get back here" Rachel pleaded she really needed to speak to the girl but decided to leave her till she was ready.

It was about half an hour later when Rachel decided to go upstairs, she really did feel dreadful for shouting at Hayley like she did, she forgot how young the girl really was and that she wasn't as ld as the people in her school so shouldn't be disciplined in the same way.

She brought up a box of tissues figuring they might come in useful and went into her room; she saw her hugging an old bear and crying into her pillow.

"Love I didn't mean to shout like I did and I certainly didn't mean to make you this upset, I'm sorry." Rachel said gently Hayley sat up and only then did Rachel see just how upset she really was. "Oh sweetheart, come on have a tissue" Rachel said handing her the box of tissues which she took gratefully. Rachel then pulled her into her chest and let her cry onto her-something which she could tell she really needed to do. "Hey it's okay darling, it's all okay, I'm not angry at you not really I know how you're feeling"

"I want my mum, I just want my mum back, its great here and you and dad are great to me but I miss mum" Hayley sobbed

"Of course you do sweetie, I understand that, honestly I do, I do want you to talk to me about today though if that's okay with you"

"Okay"

"So starting from the beginning I want you to tell me what's been going on"

"Well we were in class and I don't know I just felt all upset and I don't know why, I've just missed mum a lot over the last few days and wished she was there and then suddenly today I just started feeling really angry at her for leaving me and I guess I took that out on everyone else, and at lunch this girl kept going on at me and making fun of me because of mum leaving so I just snapped and then I knew how much trouble I'd be in so I ran, I know how bad I was and it'll never happen again I promise" Hayley sobbed

"Okay, I believe you but I want you to promise me that in future if you're feeling upset or just want to talk you come and find me or your dad and I promise whatever it is we'll be there to listen to you and help you out" Rachel said stroking the girls soft brown hair.

"I will do, what's Dad going to do Rachel? He'll be much angrier than you"

"Look I know that what happened was a mistake and it won't happen again, I think that we've talked it through and you've seen why it was wrong and because of that I think you've been punished enough, especially after everything you've been through"

"What you mean you're not going to tell him" Hayley asked astonished

"Yep but on one condition"

"Anything"

"You come and give me a hand with tea"

"Okay" Hayley said wiping away her tears, she then went downstairs with Rachel and started to make tea, Rachel put her floral apron on and decided to get out one of her fancy recipe books and together they picked out one of the most complicated recipes in the book.

Once they got started they realise it wasn't as easy as it looked, there were all sorts of complicated cooking techniques involved all of which neither of them could master despite their best efforts.

After a good half hour of trying they decided to admit defeat and Rachel called for an Indian takeaway. Once it had come they took it through to the living room.

"Do you fancy bringing the blankets down here and watching a movie" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah definitely can we watch insidious Dad bought it ages ago but he's never watched it"

"I don't know love it's a 15 will you be allowed to watch it?" Rachel asked

"If I'm with you I will be, besides what Dad doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Okay fine, but he better not find out or we'll both be in trouble, so why don't we go and put our night stuff on and then cuddle up on the sofa, that way we shouldn't get too scared." Rachel said the two of them got into their pyjamas and slippers and Rachel brought some blankets down, they put on the movie and ate there food with Hayley sat in between Rachel's legs.

They were both really enjoying the movie even though they did find it very scary. They were about an hour into it when Hayley started to feel quite unwell, she normally did after she'd had spicy food even though she did really enjoy it at the time.

Rachel noticed her holding her stomach and paused the movie. "Are you alright love" Rachel asked worried

"Not really my stomach is really hurting, I think it might be the Indian" Hayley said almost as soon as she'd finished she had to dart to the toilet.

After about 5 minutes Rachel went to check on her she was about to knock on the toilet door but there was no need because Hayley had already came out.

"You feel better now darling?" Rachel asked

"Yeah thanks Rachel I'm sorry about that can we finish watching the movie now?" Hayley asked

"Course we can, come on" Rachel said leading the girl back to the living room and putting on the movie again.

Eventually it was finished they both really enjoyed it but were feeling pretty scared now. It was only then that Rachel realised how late it was.

"It's time for bed now love, I'll come and tuck you in" Rachel said.

The two of them went upstairs and Rachel got Hayley comfy in bed, before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before flicking the light off. Almost as soon as she'd gone Hayley flicked on her bedside lamp, although she'd never admit it to anyone because she was so embarrassed she simply couldn't sleep in the dark- it terrified her so she'd always keep a little lamp on just for comfort.

At about 1 o'clock all the power went off in the house, when Hayley woke up like she usually did at this time to go to the loo she began to shake with fear when she realised she as surrounded by darkness, she wanted to scream but was far too embarrassed to. She began trying to breath slowly and try to think of something nice but nothing was working.

Rachel woke up and decided to go downstairs to get a drink however when she was on the way down she could hear Hayley awake and making weird noises, she decided to go and check up on her.

When she got into her room she was shocked to see her stepdaughter with her head between her knees and breathing quickly. She went over to her and put her arm around her slowly so as not to startle her.

"Darling it's just me, it's okay come on take some nice deep breaths for me, that's it good girl, keep your head between your legs it you want just keep trying to control your breathing that's right, its okay now no one's going to hurt you but I need you to tell me what's wrong"

"It's all dark, I hate the dark it terrifies me" Hayley admitted

"Alright sweetie but im here now and nothing bad is going to happen to you, just try and keep calm for me" Rachel said trying to soothe the little girl.

"After a few minutes Rachel did manage to calm the girl down however now Hayley's fear soon turned to embarrassment, she had been sobbing and sweating literally clinging to Rachel.

"I'm sorry its just I get so scared you must think im such a baby what 11 year old is scared of the dark" Hayley said ashamedly

"lots of 11 year olds trust me it's nothing to be embarrassed about, honestly when I was your age I used to never sleep without my little light on, so you're not alone sweetheart"

"Please don't tell Dad"

"He wouldn't make a deal of it but of course I won't love not if you don't want me to" Rachel promised continuing to rub the girls back.

"Thanks Rachel, but I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight I really can't sleep in the dark I get so scared"

"Well I tell you what how about you come in my bed for the night I wouldn't tell anyone I promise"

"Really? Thanks Rachel" Hayley said coming through to Rachel's bedroom and laying down next to her. Rachel then put her arms around her and brought her close to her and together they fell asleep.

**Please review xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the weekend and Rachel and Eddie were in the kitchen deciding what they should do today it was raining outside so much as they would have liked to they couldn't really have an outdoorsy type day.

"Eddie do you fancy going to the cinema or something it's a horrible day but I don't want to stay in all day"

"Yeah definitely is there anything good on?" Eddie asked

"We could go and see about time, me and Hayley have been dying to see it for ages" Rachel said though she had a feeling this suggestion was not going to go down well with Eddie

"Great 2 hours watching a chick flick I bet id be the only guy in there" Eddie whined

"Well you could always stay at home but then don't be expecting any special treatment later on" Rachel said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh well if you put it like that I suppose I could cope" Eddie said a wave of excitement already flooding through him at the idea of what was to come.

Hayley got out of bed she hadn't slept very well as she had been feeling quite sick all through the night, she came downstairs and walked in on her Dad and Rachel kissing passionately. They soon stopped when they saw her stood there and all three of their cheeks flushed a little however no one said anything about it. Rachel noticed how pale her stepdaughter looked straight away.

"Hey love are you okay you look a bit pale?" Rachel asked

"Not really I feel really sick" Hayley informed her dad and Rachel

"Well we were going to go to the cinema but by the look of you I think a day in bed is more what you need" Eddie said

"I do feel really tired" Hayley admitted

"Right back up to bed for you I think" Rachel ordered as she followed the girl back upstairs and tucked her into bed. She put her hand on her forehead and noticed how warm she felt.

"I think you must be coming down with something you've got a temperature as well" Rachel said "Right I'm going to get some calpol from downstairs but you get nice and comfy I'll just be a sec"

Rachel went downstairs and got some stuff for Hayley

When she got back upstairs Hayley looked even worse than she did before. Rachel came and sat by her and stroked her hair after a few minutes she sat up and clutched her stomach.

"Rachel I think I'm going to be…" Hayley began however she didn't have the time to finish her sentence because she threw up all over her quilt cover and over Rachel.

"I'm sorry" Hayley cried

"Don't worry darling nothing the washing machine can't fix, come on jump up a minute love I'll get these in the wash" Rachel said as Hayley got out of bed and helped Rachel get her sheet off she felt so embarrassed but Rachel seemed so nice about it.

Rachel threw Hayley's quilt cover in the washing machine before going up to her bedroom and whipping off her top. It was just at that moment that Eddie came in "Ooh seems like I've caught you at a good time" Eddie said causing Rachel to blush "maybe you have" Rachel said before going over to kiss Eddie. It wasn't long before the passion started to build up and they began to make out on the bed. "Eddie it'll have to keep till tonight" Rachel said firmly.

"Okay but you better stick to that" Eddie said

"Oh believe me I will"

"What happened to your top anyway" Eddie asked

"Hayley was sick" Rachel explained as she put on a fresh top.

"Oh is she ok"

"Yeah she's fine" Rachel assured him before going into Hayley's room and putting a fresh cover over her bed.

"Do you feel a bit better now love?" Rachel asked

"Yeah and im really sorry for being sick everywhere I didn't mean to" Hayley said timidly while trying to avoid eye contact with Rachel

"Don't be embarrassed darling it wasn't your fault and like I said its nothing the washing machine cant dix now try and get a bit of sleep." Rachel said before leaving Hayley in peace.

A couple of hours later Rachel and Eddie heard a knock at the door she got a surprise when she saw her 15 year old niece Jess standing at the door with her twin brother Philip.

"Hi you two why don't you come in" Rachel offered really perplexed.

"Mums gone again Rach she went off with some other bloke" Philip explained awkwardly

"What do you mean?"

"we really need somewhere to stay and we didn't know what else to do" Philip said

"You know you're always welcome here but are you two ok" Rachel asked she was shocked at Mel she didn't think even she was capable of this.

"We're fine" Jess replied shortly as Philip stared down at the ground looking at the two of them no one would ever guess they were related never mind twins. Jess had always been extremely pretty and confident with a string of boys after her, whereas Philip had always struggled to properly fit in no matter how hard he tried.

"Can I get you anything cup of tea, some food anything like that?" Rachel asked

"Nope we're fine but I could do with some time to myself" Jess said

"Of course well you know where your room here is" Rachel said, the twins were round here so often whenever there Mum went away they had their own rooms here. Jess went upstairs without another word.

"Philip how are you doing?" Rachel asked sensitively she knew he was a lot more sensitive than his sister and she worried about he was going to cope.

"yeah im fine" Philip said shuffling on his feet not really knowing how to act he wished he could be more like his sister, popular with a knack of just knowing what to say and do all the time. He to then went up to his room and unpacked his stuff.

Eddie came to meet Rachel in the hall "What was all that about?" Eddie asked he knew phil and Jess quite well now as he had met them on several occasions and although they didn't go to waterloo road at the moment he still felt he saw quite a lot of them

"Mels gone off with some man she's met honestly I could bloody kill her, what does she think she's playing at leaving her kids like that" Rachel said extremely annoyed

"She's supposed to be there mother" Eddie said astonished

"Try telling her that, I could slap her if I saw her now and I don't often feel like that about people but leaving your own kids the stupid bloody woman" Rachel said it was only then that she realised Hayley was standing near her having just got out of bed.

"Sorry love I didn't realise you were there"

"No its okay you're right anyone who leaves there kids is a stupid bloody woman" Hayley said obviously referring to her own Mother.

"No I didn't mean …" Rachel began

"You're right its true no one should leave their own kids are Jess and Phil going to be staying all the time now?" Hayley asked

"I don't know sweetheart" Rachel admitted

It was about 7pm and Jess came downstairs Rachel did a double take when she saw her extremely short and provocative outfit.

" excuse me where do you think you're going dressed like that"

"Out" Jess replied

"no I don't think so you're staying in tonight"

"Um no I'm not I'm going to my mates friends 18th it's been planned for ages"

"Oh no you're not, not in a million years am I going to let you sod off to some random persons party when I know nothing about it" Rachel said

"Right firstly yes I am going and secondly you're not my mum so don't you dare start acting like it whatever I do has got fuck all to do with you" Jess said Rachel was shocked although she had got used to kids at school speaking to her in such a manner as Jess just had she didn't expect it from her own niece.

"Right let me put a few things straight, I don't know what your mum tolerates at home but when you're in my house you don't ever use language like that again, you don't just go where you please, and you talk to me with respect is that clear?" Rachel asked her voice threatening and with a definite edge to it.

"Fine I'll go and shack up with my mate then"

"Oh no you won't, you stay here and you abide by my rules until your mum gets back"

"And you think that's going to happen, you think she wants to come back for her pain in the arse daughter and her son she doesn't give a shit about, who stop her from getting all the blokes she wants" Jess said her voice breaking and tears starting to form in her eyes, She quickly brushed them away and went past Rachel and out the front door.

"Jess get back here" Rachel ordered however her attempts to get her niece to come back were in vain she had already ran off into the darkness, Rachel knew there was no chance of finding her even if she took the car she prayed she'd be safe put there.

Rachel went to check on Philip almost as soon as she saw him she could tell he'd been crying this saddened Rachel as she knew he had a pretty hard time of it as it was without all this crap.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright" Philip replied shrugging his shoulders in an awkward fashion

"No you're not, of course you're not don't pretend, not in front of me" Rachel said gently

"I'm fine" Philip replied

"You know im always here though if ever …"

"Yeah" Phil cut in Rachel squeezed his shoulder supportably before leaving him.

It was about 1am when Rachel heard the front door open she had been worried sick ever since Jess went


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Some parts of this chapter might not be accurate as I've never pierced my own belly button-got mine done professionally and that was bad enough haha**

"Thank god you're okay what the hell were you playing at running off like that" Rachel said it was only then that she realised that her niece was stumbling as she walked it was obvious how drunk she was.

"Oh for god's sake Jess, what have you had to drink?" Rachel asked

"Vodka, a few fish bowls, Malibu, Bacardi …"Jess slurred

"You're 15 years old jess no wonder you can barely walk, I hope your prepared for a very sore head tomorrow young lady"

"I'm used to it I go out all the time" Jess said this was true Mel never used to care what her daughter did as long as she was out of her way.

"Well you shouldn't be, do you know how dangerous drinking so irresponsibly is, how it can damage your health, cause you to act in ways you normally wouldn't" Rachel lectured when her kid was born and got to Jess's age she wouldn't ever try and stop it from going out and having a couple of drinks as long as they were sensible however she could see how irresponsible Jess was being with her drinking.

"Oh get off your high horse I deserve a good time after the day I've had" Jess said having had enough of her aunt lecturing her

Rachel sighed heavily when she saw Jess clutching her stomach she had a feeling of what was going to come next "Get to the bathroom" Rachel sighed Jess ran upstairs and fortunately got there in time Rachel went in after her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. Once she'd stopped being sick she helped her up.

"Come on let's get you to bed" Rachel said her voice a little softer now.

Rachel helped her into her pyjamas and made sure she was comfortable

"Rach I'm sorry all that stuff I said, I feel dreadful now it's dead nice of you to take us both in" Jess said

"Okay love, just don't let it happen again, I'm not going to stop you going to parties as long as I can trust you and know you're going to be sensible and not get so drunk you can barely walk still we all make mistakes I suppose"

"You're right I am going to have a bad head in the morning" Jess sighed

"We've all been there Jess and you'll feel better now you've been sick" Rachel said before kissing her goodnight and then going to bed herself.

Rachel woke up early the next morning despite the fact she'd been awake till so late last night she got a surprise when she saw Hayley already downstairs.

"Hayley what are you doing up so early love?" Rachel asked

"I just woke up that's all" Hayley said

"oh okay do you fancy going shopping today me you and jess if she feels up to it after last night while your dad and Philip go to the football" Rachel suggested they all needed a few new things including a new uniform for Jess and Philip seen as they would be starting at waterloo road tomorrow seen as there old school was an hour's drive away so there was no way they'd be able to get there.

"Yeah I'd love to but what happened with Jess last night?" Hayley asked, Rachel contemplated whether to tell her or not seeing as she didn't want to portray it as being okay to go and get drunk.

"Um she went to a party last night so she might be feeling a bit tired from it" Rachel said Hayley accepted this before going and getting ready for the day.

A couple of hours later all 3 of them were in topshop looking for school stuff for Jess "Can I get these shoes Rach and that skirt will do" Jess said picking up a pair of shoes with a heal on them and an extremely short skirt.

"No to both, those aren't school shoes you'll not be able to walk in them and that is by no stretch of the imagination a school skirt looks like something you'd wear or a night out" Rachel exclaimed

"Go on please I can walk in pretty much any pair of shoes invented, look I'll prove it if you want" Jess said picking out the most ridiculously high pair of stilettoes in the shop and putting them on and walking around in them doing sexy poses and waggling her bum as if she were a model Rachel couldn't help but burst out laughing alongside Hayley, she really was a character Rachel thought to herself she'd never met a girl with as much confidence as Jess had.

"Stop mucking around you daft girl you're just showing off" Rachel scolded while still laughing

"Yep because I'm looking to impress that guy over there" Jess said pointing to an old man ogling at her "boy does he just for fill all my sexual fantasizes" Jess joked Rachel laughed loudly without meaning to

"Pack it in you really are overstepping the mark my girl" Rachel said

"anyway thanks for letting me get these I'll take them to the till"

"Wait I never said …" Rachel began however it was too late Jess was already at the till paying for the stuff, she had insisted on buying everything herself even though Rachel had offered to pay for anything she needed, Rachel sighed heavily as she watched her niece thank the lady at the till and then saunter off she realised she wasn't going to get much of a say in it when it came to uniform.

The three of them were in river island when Hayley's stomach began to really hurt, she wondered what could be wrong with her Rachel noticed Hayley holding her stomach

"You okay love?" she asked

"I've got a really bad stomach cramp" Hayley explained

"Oh I've got some aspirin in my bag, here you go" Rachel said delving through her bag and getting out two tablets she handed them to Hayley who swallowed them down.

"Thanks"

After a little while Jess and Hayley had got everything they needed to so they decided to go and get some lunch in the café at M and S Hayley decided to go to the toilet as her stomach was really hurting now, it was only then that she realised that there was blood on her underwear, she was shocked, she didn't really know anything about periods as her mother hadn't been very open about things like that with her, she had only told her the very basic facts. Hayley had never thought they would start this early as she thought she wouldn't get them till she was at least 13 or 14. Hayley didn't know what to do she wanted to talk to Rachel but thought it might be really embarrassing and awkward and she really didn't want to say in front of Jess as nice as she was Hayley couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated by her, she decided she'd just use toilet paper for now and try and get Rachel on her own when Jess was trying something on and tell her then.

Hayley then went back and met up with Jess and Rachel, who were drinking coffees Rachel noticed how worried and anxious she looked straight away. "are you okay love?" Rachel asked concerned

"um yeah" Hayley replied Rachel could tell by her voice that she wasn't but didn't want to say anything in front of Jess because she had the feeling Hayley would be a bit embarrassed.

They decided to look in a few more shops before they went, jess decided to go into bank and immediately picked out a few dresses and tops all of which Rachel shook her head at because they were far too short and tight.

"Honestly its nearly winter Jess, you'll be freezing in that stuff and you need some casual day clothes as well as going out clothes and there far too short for my liking"

"Well I'm not going to have a good figure all my life so I might as well flaunt it while I've still got it" Jess argued causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"I'm off to try these on I won't be long" Jess said before going to the changing rooms leaving Hayley and Rachel alone

"Hayley do me a favour" Rachel said

"What?" Hayley asked

"Never turn into a teenager" Rachel joked, Hayley giggled but Rachel could tell something wasn't right with her.

"Darling are you ok you don't seem yourself today" Rachel said

"Well I kind of need to talk to you but I didn't want to say anything in front of Jess" Hayley explained sounding nervous.

"Okay we'll go round here no one can hear us there" Rachel said leading Hayley to a side of the shop were they weren't any people around she was quite worried about what Hayley was going to tell her.

"I got my period and im really scared and I don't know what to do" Hayley explained sounding very frightened and tears started to form in her eyes Rachel put her arms around her supportively she knew what a big deal this must be for her especially since she was so young.

"Hey there's nothing to be worried about darling, we'll head off home after madams finished in here and I've got loads of stuff at home and we can have a chat honestly everything going to be fine" Rachel said

"Thanks Rachel" Hayley whispered

A few minutes later Jess came back out of the changing rooms she noticed that her aunt and Hayley were cuddling each other and it was obvious Hayley had been crying.

"What's up with you Hayley?" Jess asked

"she's just feeling a little bit poorly I think it's time we were getting off Jess, go and buy those things if you want them and then we're going" Rachel said Jess went to the till and paid for everything before joining back up with Rachel and Hayley they were walking out of the mall when Jess spotted a piercing shop she stopped and stared at it for while

"Jess what are you staring at" Rachel asked

"Nothing its just Rach could I get my belly done" Jess asked

"No you flaming well cant" Rachel replied

"Oh go on just one little piercing it'll go well with my belly tops"

"I don't care you are not getting your belly pierced end of" Jess sighed before moving on however she had no intention of leaving it there if Rachel wasn't going to let her get it done she would do it herself surely it couldn't be that hard.

Once they got back home Jess went upstairs an Hayley and Rachel went into Rachel's bathroom.

"How are you feeling love" Rachel asked

"Okay I guess I just didn't think it would come this early" Hayley said Rachel pulled her into her chest and stroked her hair.

"I know it's a big thing but you will get used to it honestly you will"

"I suppose so"

"Now if you go into my bathroom cupboard there's some pads in there do you know how to put them on?" Rachel asked

"Yeah we learnt at school" Hayley said going into the bathroom and sorting herself out.

The two of them talked for a bit longer before Rachel went back downstairs.

Jess found a site on the internet telling her how to pierce her belly button she knew she needed a belly bar so she asked Rachel if she could go to her friends. Jess knew her friend had her belly done and had loads of spare belly bars.

After she'd been round to her friends she went in search of a needle she eventually found one in one of Rachel's bedside draws she didn't even think about sterilising it as she just wanted to get on with it. She went to her bedroom and closed the door praying her aunt wouldn't walk in on her. She clamped the area and found this quite painful she was beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea or not, she then got out the needle and put the barbell at the end of it and screwed the ball on she then took a deep breath and put the needle through her skin not properly knowing if she was putting it in at the right angle, almost as soon as she did she screamed out in agony blood squirted out of her she had no idea it would be this painful and she was guessing judging by the amount if blood she'd probably put in wrong.

Rachel came running upstairs wondering what on earth could have happened she could hear Jess crying out in pain. She got the shock of her life when she went into her room.

"Oh my god, what the hell have you done" Rachel gasped looking round at the blood all over the white sheets. She then saw the needle and the piercing in her nieces naval.

"Owww it hurts" Jess cried

"I'm not bloody surprised you stupid girl" Rachel said rushing over to her

"Well I didn't fucking know this was going to happen did i?" Jess screamed still in immense pain

"Well what the hell did you think was going to happen, we need a way to stop that bleeding and quickly" Rachel said " Hayley get me an ice pack" Rachel shouted Hayley quickly went to the freezer and brought an ice pack up for Rachel she was extremely shocked when she saw Jess laying there covered in blood Rachel grabbed the ice pack and laid it across Jess' stomach while Hayley continued to stare at Jess.

"What the fuck are you staring at" Jess shouted she didn't mean to say that however when she was in as much pain as she was in she would yell at anyone no matter who they were, Hayley then went out the room very shocked at hearing someone talk to her like Jess had just done

"Oi don't you dare speak to her like that" Rachel shouted

"im sorry have you not noticed im bleeding to death here I think you could make an exception"

"Oh don't exaggerate its just a bit of blood and who's fault was it anyway" Rachel said, fortunately the bleeding had started to stop now, both Rachel and Jess were extremely relived

"Right now get that bloody thing out before it becomes infected" Rachel said gesturing towards the belly bar, Jess did as she was told for once in her life and handed the belly bar to Rachel who immediately threw it in the bin, Jess was feeling pretty bad now she really wished she could turn back time she knew the lecture she was going to get from her aunt now.

"Honestly Jess do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been, what if I hadn't found out about it and it had got horribly infected, or what if you'd pierced through one of your veins you could have had to have been rushed to hospital, did you have some sort of failure of common flaming sense" Rachel said to Jess who was now crying

"I'm sorry I didn't think" Jess cried

"Yes obviously" Rachel said her voice significantly calmer now "Im sorry for shouting I didn't mean to its just I care about you and I was so shocked when I walked in here"

"I never think about stuff properly if I want something I just do it and don't think about it" Jess sighed

"Well maybe it's a good idea to start thinking young lady, if you were that desperate to get it done couldn't you have snuck off into town sometime, not that I'm condoning that but I'd rather that than feel like I've walked into a scene from a horror movie just look at it in here looks like Sweeny Todd's been round or something" Rachel said

"Sorry about all the mess I'll get you some new sheets when I next go into town" Jess promised

"That's the least of my worries right now trust me and it should come out in the wash anyway" Rachel said stripping the sheets off Jess's bed.

"Right you have a lay down and I'll get you some pain killers and a cold glass of water" Rachel said noticing that Jess looked quite faint which wasn't surprising after what had just happened.

A few hours later everyone was in bed except for Rachel who was finishing off some work, she heard someone come downstairs and went to see who it was she saw it was Philip and wondered what he could be doing out of bed.

"Phil what you doing out of bed?" Rachel asked

"I er couldn't sleep" Philip replied

"Oh okay, I was just about to make a coffee do you fancy one?"

"Um yes please" Philip replied

"I'll just get them sorted then, go through to the living room put some TV on if you want love" Rachel said, Philip went through and perched on the sofa not sure what to do.

Rachel came back in with two steaming hot coffees and handed one to Philip she could see how tense he was and knew it was probably because he was worrying about starting school tomorrow, but she knew Philip and if she pushed him too hard he would finish up closing down.

"so how are you feeling about starting school tomorrow?" Rachel asked, Philip just shrugged his head in response

"You can talk to me you know Philip I do understand why you feel nervous and apprehensive but I promise everything's going to be okay" Rachel said gently

Philip put his head in his hands and let a few tears escape.

"Hey come on Phil tell me what's wrong" Rachel coaxed putting her arm around her nephew

"I don't want to start school tomorrow not again, everywhere I've ever gone to people just take the piss, I can't handle it again" Philip said

"Oh Phil, things will be different here I promise, I'm going to make sure of that"

"I just wish I could be more like Jess she's so loud and popular, why can't it be the other way round"

"Don't talk or even think like that Philip, you're every bit as important as she is you've got some great qualities your funny and your clever and don't let anyone tell you different, being loud isn't everything you know" Rachel said softly

"I know it's just everyone is always on about how amazing she is and then there's me"

"Phil you need to stop thinking like this everything's going to be different it's a chance to start a fresh make some new mates" Rachel said

"I hope so, im going to bed now Rach and thanks" Philip said before going back upstairs to bed

Rachel smiled at him before he went up and watched as he walked upstairs she really hoped everything would turn out okay for him tomorrow

**Please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day soon came round and Rachel and Eddie had already been up for an hour and decided it was time to wake the kids up otherwise they would never be ready in time for school. Eddie decided to go and wake Philip up while Rachel went to go and wake the two girls, she went Into Hayley's room first imagining it would be an easier task dragging her out of bed as she wasn't likely to get the mouthful of abuse she would get trying to wake Jess up.

Rachel was surprised when she saw that Hayley was already awake.

"Good morning love" Rachel said perching on the end of her bed

"Hi Rachel" Hayley replied

"How are you feeling today?" Rachel asked she wanted to make sure Hayley was okay as she knew what happened the other day was such a big thing for her.

"My stomach hurts" Hayley replied

"Well that's normal happens to most women, but we'll get you some medicine before you go to school" Rachel said

"Okay thanks Rachel"

"No problem, I'll leave you to get ready, your jumpers on the radiator downstairs so just get it on the way out" Rachel said before leaving her room, she sighed before going into Jess's room she found her fast asleep with her duvet on the ground after she'd kicked it off.

"Jess come on, its time to get up" Rachel said

"Jess" Rachel said again a little louder this time

"JESS" Rachel said shaking her

"Piss off im trying to sleep" Jess murmured

"We'll have none of that language thank you now up" Rachel ordered

With a great deal of moaning and swearing Jess eventually did get out of bed.

"Jess I'm sending you to school not a bloody concentration camp" Rachel sighed

"I can't be arsed with it" Jess groaned

"Well you're just going to have to get on with it" Rachel said before leaving Jess's room, she hoped her niece would settle in quickly.

Half an hour later they had just dropped Hayley off and were now just a few minutes away from school, Philip was even more nervous now, Rachel could see him biting his lip and this was something he only did when he was feeling anxious, she wanted to reassure him everything was going to be fine, but she knew how much this would embarrass him especially with his sister in the car.

"You okay Phil mate" Eddie asked

"umm yeah fine thanks Eddie" Philip replied in his usual awkward manner

"Oh stop being such a fanny Phil do you want everyone thinking you're gay or something" Jess said

"Oi that's enough Jess" Rachel said firmly

"Well I was just saying …"

"Well sometimes its better to keep your gob shut isn't it huh" Rachel said

Eventually they pulled in at school and Philip got out the car and went to have a look round, Jess was about to do the same when she noticed the front gate was still open if she was careful she could leg it out of school and spend the day doing whatever she pleased, she watched as her aunt and Eddie went into school and then headed out of the gate being careful to make sure no one saw her.

Break time soon came and things weren't going too well for Philip, he was trying so hard but he just didn't have the knack of making friends, he was highlighted as a victim almost the minute he walked through the doors. He didn't know what to do but he knew he'd make things even worse for himself if he walked round by himself so he decided to head to the boys toilets where he locked himself in a cubicle it wasn't long before tears started to roll down his cheeks and once they started they simply wouldn't stop, he heard the bell go and decided to wait a couple of minutes before going out so no one would see him.

Rachel had just finished doing cooler duty when she saw Phil coming out of the toilets she decided to check on him.

"Hey Phil how's it going" Rachel asked it was only then that she noticed his tearstained face "oh love" Rachel sighed

"I'm alright Rach honest" Philip said

"Come on lets go to my office and get a cup of tea" Rachel said

"But I have to be in class"

"I'll write you a note"

The two of them went upstairs and Phil sat on the sofa while Rachel made them tea.

"What's up huh?" Rachel asked gently sitting down next to him

"Just everything" Philip replied

"I know how hard it must be for you Phil but you've got to just relax and be yourself"

"I can't"

"Yes you can just get talking to a few people honestly I won't be as bad as you thin" Rachel said

The two of them talked for a bit longer before Phil went back to class feeling a lot better than he had done before.

Soon it was the end of the day; Eddie came storming into Rachel's office

"Rachel I was meant to have Jess for maths last lesson but she never showed up" Eddie said

"What" Rachel sighed

"I bet you anything she's been skiving you know how reluctant she was to come to school this morning" Eddie shouted Rachel turned on her computer and looked through the registers for the day and saw that Jess hadn't been to any of her classes.

"Oh the little …" Rachel began

"Wait till I get my hands on her" Eddie said just then Rachel's phone buzzed telling her she'd got a text, she saw it was from Jess

**Getting a lift home from school see you in a bit x**

Rachel quickly got her stuff together

"Right im walking home but can you finish up here and round Phil up and get Hayley while I go and read her the riot act honestly what the hell is she playing at" Rachel said

"Yeah course" Eddie said

Rachel was home in about 10 minutes and found Jess sitting in the living room watching TV it took all her self restraint not to confront her on the spot.

"How was school Jess" Rachel asked sitting next to her on the sofa

"Fine" Jess replied eyes glued to the tv screen

"Turn that off while I talk to you please" Rachel asked "So what lessons did you have"

"Um maths and science and umm … I can't remember" Jess said

"What you can't remember what you've done just today"

"I have a bad memory alright"

"you also have bad lying abilities"

Jess didn't know what to say she just stared at the ground she knew how much trouble she was going to be in now "You didn't go to school today did you?" Rachel asked

"No" Jess sighed

"What the hell are you playing at?" Rachel said

"I don't have to go to school if I don't want to"

"Oh yes you do, do you not care about getting a good job? Having a future? How could you be so stupid?"

"It was only one day" Jess said starting to cry now

"I don't take truancy lightly do you realise how much trouble you're in"

"Oh like I give a fuck, what you going to do call my mum? Oh no wait you can't she's pissed off somewhere and left me here, I hate school and I always will, I skived off all the time in my old school, so much they all just gave up on me and guess what I liked it like that" Jess screamed

"Well im not about to give up on you …"

"You don't give a shit about me, you're just stuck with me"

"when are you going to grow up an start realising that not everyone out there wants to fight you, we want to help you everyone does but you know what you're making it very flaming hard" Rachel shouted

"I don't care, even if I did go to school what good would it do then you'd hate me even more because you'd know…you'd know…oh just leave me alone" Jess screamed tears streaming down her face she then flounced up to her room.

Rachel followed her up and sat on her bed while Jess cried into a pillow

"Jess I don't hate you and I never will I promise, I'm sorry that you feel there's stuff you feel we can't talk about and that I'm going to be angry at you if we do"

"I just don't want anyone to know" Jess cried

"Know what sweetheart?" Rachel asked concern in her voice

"I can't say you're going to think I'm such a stupid cow" Jess sobbed

"No I won't darling but I do need to know why you don't want to go to school so we can sort it out"

"I can barely bloody read alright, when I was little I used to struggle so much and I was always having days off school, by the time I got to secondary school I was so far behind everyone else I was worried everyone would see how thick I was so I covered it up by acting up in class and I'd bunk off, they'd ring home but mum wouldn't care" Jess explained, Rachel didn't know what to do she couldn't believe what an awful mum mel had been to jess

She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared you'd be angry and look down on me because you're so clever and you've got a good job and all that" Jess cried

"I'm not angry darling of course I'm not and I haven't always had a good job remember" Rachel said quietly "Right here's what we're going to do I think that you have so much potential Jess but you haven't had the opportunity to develop it, so every night after school me and you are going to do an hours work together no one else around just the two of us and I reckon we'll have you caught up in no time all I ask is that you turn up for lessons, you listen and you do your best, if you do that then you're on your way to achieving whatever you want." Rachel said

"Thanks Rachel, thanks for everything" Jess said hugging her aunt tighter

"It's okay sweetie"  
"What about all the others, Eddie and phil and Hayley I don't want them knowing"

"Eddie knows that you haven't been in school today, but if you really want I can make up some excuse for you but Jess I think we should tell him about things he won't make a big thing of it It's just he's your deputy and I think it's important he's kept up to speed on things don't you"

"Okay but jus him please don't tell Phil and Hayley" Jess begged

"Of course I won't"

**Please review and suggest any ideas xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A couple of weeks later**

"Come on Jess we've only got another half an hour just try" Rachel sighed, they were in Rachel's office after school on Friday having one of their private lessons, although Rachel did enjoy being able to help Jess she really did test her patience when she just refused to put in any effort, she was a very clever girl but if Jess decided she didn't want to do something there was no way she could be made to.

"I am trying it just doesn't make any bloody sense, besides when am I ever going to need to know about this shit anyway, it's not like some randomer is going to walk up to me and be like hey do you know anything about the erosional processes of a river, well unless they needed shipping off to a nuthouse" Jess said clearly exasperated

"Well maybe not but you're going to need it for your GCSE and there's nothing either of us can do about it so you're just going to have to crack on with it, now I want you to answer the eight marker I've put in front of you about how erosional processes lead to the formation of corries"

"Fucking hell" Jess muttered under her breath how she wasn't quiet enough for Rachel not to hear her.

"And if I hear you use that word again you can stay an extra 20 minutes in the cooler"

Jess rolled her eyes and put her pen to paper all she wanted to do now was go and see her boyfriend Jamie who had the house to himself.

A few minutes later Jess handed Rachel back the question

"Jess come on I know you can do better than this, you can't just quit the minute things get a little bit tough, you're a clever girl and I know that if you got your head down you could do so well"

"Oh sod the stupid flaming essay"

"Right take a couple of minutes calm down and then we'll try it again" Rachel said

"You're not my bloody councillor pass it here I'll do it again" Jess said stroppy she wasn't one to hang around. She snatched the essay back of Rachel and started it again this time trying extremely hard to spell things right and to use the right terms.

After a few minutes Jess handed it back to Rachel who looked through it and smiled " Jess this is excellent, you know to me this looks like a* potential just shows what you can do when you try" Rachel said

"Well now you have your perfect essay can we please call it a day" Jess begged Rachel was about to protest but decided not to after all she could really do with getting home

"Okay you win pack up your stuff"

"Is it okay If I go to Jamie's"

"I guess but be home by 8" Rachel instructed

"Thanks Rach" Jess smiled before going out the door and walked the 5 minute walk to Jamie's house, she had been with him for a year now and they really did feel like they were in love.

Rachel soon arrived back home and immediately went and got change before going downstairs to see Eddie and the two kids, Eddie snaked his arms around her.

"Hey kids how was school?" Rachel asked

"Okay" Hayley replied

"It was great thanks Rachel, can I go round to Bolton's for the night and I think we're going to a party" Philip asked hoping his aunt would say yes he had been so pleased he's managed to make friends with Bolton and Paul and Rachel was pleased for him, his confidence had been growing since he's become mates with some of the more popular boys.

"I suppose so but Phil be careful won't you love? Drink sensibly and no smoking or anything like that" Rachel said

"Yeah I'll be sensible I promise"

"Good boy" Rachel said Phil then went out leaving just Rachel Hayley and Eddie alone.

"Right should we get a pizza takeaway seeing as it's just the three of us?"Eddie suggested

"That sounds good to me" Rachel said

"Ok so what do you two fancy?" Eddie asked they were about to reply when Eddie stopped them "Wait let me guess Rachel you'll be having Hawaiian with extra pineapple and Hayley a London yeah?"

"You know us too well Eddie" Rachel said laughing

Eddie went out and Rachel started laying the table. Rachel was glad it was just the two of them because eddie had texted her earlier when she was with Jess telling her she's come in from school a bit upset but eddie couldn't get it out of her, she really wanted a chance to talk with her just the two of them.

"You're very quiet tonight love, you feeling ok" Rachel asked

Hayley replied by shrugging her shoulders

"I know there must be something up"

"Dad put you up to this has he" Hayley snapped

"Hayley you know you can talk to me, it's just me and you at home"

"I had a fall out with Louise today and she's got a load of the girls to gang up on me"

Hayley said, Rachel stopped what she was doing and went over to her

"Oh love that must be awful for you I thought the two of you had been friends for ages"

"We have"

"What did you fall out about?" Rachel asked

Hayley looked down at the ground; Rachel could tell there was something more to this than a little falling out

"Hayley you can tell me about it you know, I'm not going to tell anyone else about it I promise" Rachel said gently

"I did something stupid too I just didn't think it would ...i didn't mean to …I wish I hadn't but …" Hayley said struggling to get her words out

"Darling its okay just take your time" Rachel said

"I'm not surprised she hates me"

"I'm sure its not as bad as you think my love, she might be a bit upset at the moment but she'll cool off"

"I kind of said something not very nice about her behind her back and now she's found out and she's being horrible" Hayley cried

"So you made a mistake but who doesn't honestly sweetheart she'll come round and you'll forget anything ever happened, I bet there's not one girl who can say she's never slagged someone there close to" Rachel said soothingly

"I guess your right I just feel so awful about it now"

"Rachel smiled at her, she really was a lovely girl "And the fact that you feel awful shows how sorry you are"

Rachel and Hayley then sat on the sofa and cuddled into one another, it was so great for Hayley to have someone to talk about everything with.

At about 10 Rachel heard the door open she was so relieved as she was worried when Jess hadn't come home on time but she was also quite angry as well, she went downstairs and let her in and then the two of them went through to the kitchen.

"You're late" Rachel shouted

"No shit" Jess replied cheekily trying to mask the fact she was actually quite upset she felt like she needed someone to talk to but she was sure her aunt would be angry at her.

"Oi don't try and be clever" Rachel said

"Sorry" Jess mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with Rachel

Rachel sighed before putting the kettle on and starting to make 2 cups of coffee.

"Rach" Jess said nervously

"Yeah"

"I had sex with Jamie" Jess said quietly

Rachel continued to make the coffee she didn't know what to do or say

"Well say something then" Jess cried

"I don't know what to say Jess"

"Are you angry" Jess asked

"No I'm not it's just that are you sure you're ready"

"No but there's nothing I can do about it now is there?" Jess said tears starting to run down her face

"Oh sweetheart come on lets go in the lounge we'll talk about it in there" Rachel said her voice sounding sympathetic

Jess was pleased her aunt wasn't angry with her but it didn't stop her feeling quite shaken up by everything.

Rachel put her arm around her she really didn't know what to do on one hand Jess obviously needed her to be there for her but she wasn't entirely happy about Jess having sex when she was underage.

"Are you ok love?" Rachel asked

"I just wish I hadn't I couldn't bare It if anyone found out"

"They won't Jess honestly how would they? I'm hardly about to broadcast it in Mondays assembly"

"I thought I was ready or rather Jamie made me think I was ready we've been going out for over a year and he kept going on about it I didn't want him thinking I'm some frigid cow"

"Jess you're 15 of course you're going to be apprehensive and if he loved you as much as you say he does he would respect your decision to wait"

"I know but he does love me"

"I don't doubt that I just don't think he should have pressurised you into anything that's all im saying love"

"I know your right"

"Did you use protection?" was Rachel's next question

"Yes I'm not stupid you know, I'm not one of those girls whose about to get herself pregnant" Jess aid indignantly

"I know I just wanted to check that's all"

"Thanks for not being angry Rach"

"Darling it's your decision and I accept it, its not up to me to say what you can and can't do well to a certain extent but if you ever want to err..sleep with him again I want you to talk to me first ok?"

"Okay" Jess promised

"Good girl now let's get up to bed"

The two of them headed out the living room however got a surprise when they saw Hayley stood at the doorway.

"I…didn't mean to listen in I just needed to talk to you Rachel I'm sorry" Hayley said feeling very shocked by the conversation she'd just heard, Jess's cheeks turned bright red the last thing she wanted was a little kid knowing about her relationship. Rachel realised she'd have to talk to Hayley now about what she'd overheard.

"Ok love, jess why don't you go up to bed" Rachel suggested

Hayley and Rachel went and sat on the sofa

"Rachel I really didn't mean to listen in"

"I know you didn't but obviously you do not share what you heard with anyone"

"I won't, Rachel this might sound daft but ive always thought you had to be married or be really grown up before you …you know" Hayley said sounding embarrassed

"Well in an ideal world yes that would be the scenario but often when you get to be Jess's age and you've been in a relationship for a long time then you might feel as though you want to take things further" Rachel explained it was unusual for her to be talking about this with someone who was still quite young.

"Were you angry with her when you found out" Hayley asked

"No I wasn't angry, a little disappointed yes but she's old enough to make these decisions for herself" Rachel said

"oh right"

"Anyway what was it you needed to talk to me about" Rachel asked

"I think my period might have come again when I went to the toilet there was blood" Hayley said feeling a bit embarrassed

"Oh okay do your pyjamas need to go in the wash then?" Rachel asked

"Yeah"

"Okay well if you sort that out I'll get some aspirin sorted and a hot water bottle, I got you some more pads the other day there in your second draw on the left" Rachel said

"I thought it was meant to be every month they came its only been a couple of weeks"

"Yeah I know that's because often when you first start there all over the place, it took about a year before mine became properly regular" Rachel said

"I wish I didn't have them" Hayley sighed

"I think every woman feels like that my love" Rachel said smiling slightly

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**3 months later**

Rachel was in Jess's room trying to get her out of bed.

"But Rach I'm ill I really am." Jess protested it was a Friday and she definitely wasn't in the mood for school

"Yeah so am I, I've been sick 3 times this morning I'm constantly tired and I keep having to go to the loo every 5 minutes of I can manage it then so can you?"

"Well you chose to get yourself pregnant didn't you?" Jess said Rachel sighed realising there wasn't really a lot she could say to that one.

"Come on your going to school no arguments"

"But it's not fair" Jess whined

"Jess if I thought for one second you were really ill then I'd be more than happy to discuss this but since you seem to be your usual lively self there's not" Rachel said firmly

"Well can you at least write me a note out of PE" Jess asked

"Why?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Because I've got girl problems" Jess said Rachel sighed there was no way she was falling for that one again.

"Yeah pass your planner here" Rachel ordered jess smiled she couldn't believe her aunt was going for it again but she certainly wasn't complaining as she reached in her school bag and produced her planner that was now full of scribbles and drawings.

"Honestly Jess you're supposed to keep that neat you can pay for a new one. " Rachel wrote something in Jess's planner before handing it back to her.

"Wait why have you said I need to leave PE 5 minutes early for a doctor's appointment I'm not ill" Jess questioned surprised

"Well I think we need to get you checked out since this amounts to about 4 periods in one month Jess" Rachel said Jess rolled her eyes dramatically before groaning "Oh my god you're so unreasonable" she shouted

"I'm not I just care about you"

"But I am on my …" Jess began

"Well then you're just going to have to get on with it, besides exercise is good for you when you have stomach cramps"

"Well I don't see you running round the sports field all sweaty and horrible in the disgustingly awful school PE kit I mean why do we have to wear a bloody kit anyway can't we just wear a vest top and jogging bottoms they should be grateful enough we're wasting our lives doing something we're not even getting a gcse in without being all arsy over what we wear while we're doing something we all hate" Jess said Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her niece in many ways she reminded her of herself, that feisty determination she had and she looked like her a lot as well they both had the same long brown hair and hazel eyes

"Come on one more day then the weekend"

With a great deal of moaning and groaning Jess did eventually decide to get up and get dressed.

Soon they were all in the car on the way to school. Everyone could see Jess was in an awful mood so decided not to mess with her.

"Jess will you come and see that movie with me tonight prisoners I think its called it's a 15 so you'll have to get the tickets and I'll sneak in" Hayley asked she'd been desperate to see it for ages but nobody had taken her yet.

"I've got stuff to do tonight" Jess snaped

"Like what?" Rachel said

"we're going out to that new club in wigan getting the train down"

"Oh no you're not" Rachel said

"Yes I bloody am it's been planned for ages!" Jess said

"Firstly don't speak to me like that secondly why is this the first I've heard about it and secondly you are not going clubbing at your age no way"

"Try and stop me" Jess said maliciously

"What the hell's up with you today huh? You are not going and that's final"

"Ugh your so unreasonable I'd have more freedom in prison" Jess shouted

"Jess calm down" Eddie said the last thing he wanted was another one of Jess an Rachel's arguments soon they dropped Hayley off and then went to school Jess stormed out the car and met up with some of her friends without even saying goodbye.

"Wow she's in a bad mood" Eddie commented

"Tell me about it must be hormones or something" Rachel said sighing

Jess was sat in first lesson though she wasn't doing any work what so ever

"Jess for the forth time can yu get your homework out" Mrs Mitchell asked

"I couldn't be arsed doing it" Jess replied cheekily

"and whys that" she asked trying to keep her cool.

"Because I'm not a sad cow like you who sits around doing eff all with their lives so decides to spend it reading shitty books" Jess said

"Outside now just you wait till your aunt hears about this" The teacher shouted

"Oh what's she going to do" Jess screamed back

"Out now"

Jess quickly got her stuff and then flounced outside slamming the door behind her.

Mrs Mitchell followed her staright out

"How dare you behave like that in there"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want you little bitch"

"Right that's it I'm going to make sure you're suspended for this

"A day or two sitting at home doing nothing how will I cope" she said sarcastically

Rachel was doing a corridor check when she heard all the commotion so she went to investigate.

"You really are a rude spiteful girl" Mrs Mitchell shouted

"And you really are a sad pathetic little slag" Jess retorted unluckily for her she didn't see Rachel stood right behind her.

"Oi how dare you speak to a teacher like that get to the cooler right now and just you wait till we get home"

It was then that Mrs Mitchell was only to glad to fill Rachel in on all of Jess's behaviour

"Well I'm very sorry Mrs Mitchell she'll be dealt with I'll make sure of that and I can take it from here"

Mrs Mitchell smiled and then went back to her class.

"Jess what the hell do you think you were …" Rachel began to shout

"Oh and you can piss off and all" Jess screamed she was about to storm off outside but Rachel pulled her back " Oh no you don't" she said

"Let go of me" Jess screamed

"Right you get to cooler take 5 minutes to calm down"

"Make me"

"Fine you either do that or you'll be looking at an exclusion your choice"

"This school is bloody awful"

"To the cooler" Rachel ordered Jess paused for a couple of seconds then went and stormed off to the cooler Rachel sighed she really didn't know how to handle her niece she seemed to always be in trouble.

5 minutes later Rachel walked back to the cooler and saw that Jess was looking a lot calmer and now looked quite upset and embarrassed.

"Come on you were going for a walk" Rachel said Jess immediately got up and followed her aunt outside they walked out to the back field where there was no one around.

"Come on Jess lets go and sit on that bench" Rachel said Jess did as she was told she couldn't understand why her aunt wasn't yelling at her.

"Jess I know its hard to believe but I used to be so much like you, I had this thing against authority, I was rude and cheeky and I'd fly off the handle if anything was said against me, that sound familiar"

"yep" Jess replied trying to stop herself crying"

"Jess what happened"

"I just got annoyed like I always do I just can't control my anger" Jess explained

"Love do you think it might be an idea to look into some sort of anger management or something because I know that all you need to do is find a way to control all that anger, I know deep down you want to behave and do well"

"I do" Jess cried

"So you think that might be a good idea" Rachel asked

"Maybe" Jess replied

"Ok well I'll get something sorted out then"

"Thanks Rach" Jess whispered

"Come here give me a hug, I know its hard and I am going to have to punish you so I think a written apology to Mrs Mitchell expressing why you're sorry and a couple of weeks detention shout be fine"

"But Rach you know I cant word stuff right I won't be able to write an apology letter" Jess protested

"Well I'll help you do it tonight"

"Thanks"

"Okay well take 10 minutes then back to class"

"Okay"

"and Jess" Rachel said "try and stay out of trouble at least to the end of today"

"I will do I promise"

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**2 months later**

It was the Friday before half term and Rachel couldn't wait to break up much as she did love it here she was definitely in need of a break. After what seemed like an eternity the bell signalling that school was over went Rachel breathed a sigh of relief however in some respects she was actually quite sad because her baby was due in 3 weeks' time so she'd be starting her maternity leave now she was so excited to meet her new baby and much as she'd loved her pregnancy she had to admit she was getting rather tired of it now, suddenly she realised she had to go to the loo for what must have been the fourth time in one hour!

When Rachel returned from the toilet she found Jess sat on her desk swinging her legs Jess could tell straight away how tired Rachel was so she decided to be especially nice to her tonight.

"Hi Rach, where have you been?" Jess said cheerily

"Just to the toilet why are you on my desk when around you there is 4 chairs and a sofa" Rachel asked

"oh I don't know really" Jess said laughing

Jess jumped down and Rachel sat behind her desk and started on some final paperwork Jess went behind her and started giving her head a massage Rachel was about to protest but then found herself actually quite enjoying it.

"Mmm that's lovely Jess"

"I'm an expert at them everyone says so"

"Well there right anyway what do you fancy doing tonight since Eddie and Phil are out at that football thingy so it's just you. Hayley and I"

"We could just do takeaway and TV I can't be arsed with going out"

"hmm come to think of it neither can I so that sounds like a plan to me"

"Can we maybe get a bottle of wine to share?"

"No we flaming well can't."

"Oh go on its half term it's not like I have school tomorrow"

"Well I'm not drinking anyway since I'm almost ready to give birth or hadn't you noticed"

"It's pretty hard to miss but please let me get something to drink I need it on a Friday night"

"Oh alright then just this once Eddie's got some beer in the fridge get a couple of cans out and that's your lot"

"That'll do me fine I'm not fussy"

"Right now that's sorted we can go home and see Hayley"

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived back home Jess dumped her stuff and then went into the kitchen in search of a packet of crisps, Rachel went into the lounge expecting to find Hayley there she had her own key now so normally she'd walk home from school and just let herself in however Rachel was surprised to see she wasn't in there so she suspected she would just be on the loo or in her bedroom. "Hayley" Rachel called when she got no response she decided to have a look upstairs but couldn't see her Rachel began to get very worried and was about to call Hayley's school to see what had been going on however there was no need because Hayley suddenly appeared having just got in.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel I stopped at my friend's house for a bit" Hayley said

"Oh okay but you tell me or dad if you're going to be late in future" Rachel said a little sternly Rachel then stepped closer to Hayley and could see she'd been crying.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Rachel asked concerned

"Nothing I just have a bit of a bad stomach I think I'm going to go and have a rest"

Rachel was about to reply but didn't have the time as Hayley had already darted upstairs, Rachel decided to speak with her later Rachel knew Hayley by now and knew that when she was upset she needed a bit of time to herself and then she'd talk about it.

It was 10pm Rachel had tried talking to Hayley a few times however all she could get out of her was that she was unwell however Rachel knew this wasn't the full story Rachel and Jess had their takeaway and TV night as planned and then decided to go to bed as they were both feeling rather tired. Rachel put on her light blue loose maternity nightie-she really was very big now, and then decided to go and try and talk to Hayley again. When she went into her bedroom she found her crying and clearly very upset Rachel went and sat next to her putting her arm around her.

"Darling are you going to tell me what's happened?" She asked sensitively

"I just don't feel well"

"Hey come on sweetie you know you can trust me there's no need to keep things to yourself is there huh?"

"I've done something really bad" Hayley whispered crying into Rachel's chest and making her nightie very wet

"Okay well I'm sure it can't be worth getting this upset about"

"It is"

"Okay well have you murdered anyone?"

"No" Hayley replied giggling a tiny bit

"Put anyone is hospital?"

"No" Hayley said laughing again

"Been permanently excluded never to return to school again, be about to be shipped off to a prison and I don't know addicted to drugs" Rachel joked

"No" Hayley giggled

"Right well then it's nothing we can't fix my love" Rachel said

"But I feel so ashamed" Hayley said as she started crying again

"come on sweetheart we can sort it whatever it is I can help"

"Today we had that important test you know the one I was telling you about yesterday"

"Oh yeah"

"Well I found the answers before we sat it I didn't mean to I just kind of stumble across them I couldn't help but look at them all but now I feel so guilty and awful and then Mrs Smith caught me looking at them and she told me to stay back at the end of the day and she told me how disappointed she was and now she's going to hate me" Hayley explained through tears Rachel sighed before pulling her into a hug

"Oh sweetheart, nobody hates you we all do daft things from time to time" Rachel soothed

"I know but I feel so bad I don't like to make people disappointed"

"No one does darling and the only reason she was disappointed was because you're a smart girl you'd have done well in that test without cheating and it'd have made you feel good about yourself but there's no pint in getting this upset about it is there hmm?"

"I guess but are you going to punish me Rachel"

"I think you've already punished yourself way more than was necessary so no I'm not I know you'll learn from it and it won't happen again" Rachel said

"It won't thanks Rach I love you" Hayley said

"I love you too sweetheart now let's get you tucked in"

Rachel was about to stand up when suddenly a huge puddle formed on Hayley's bed where Rachel was sitting. Hayley and Rachel just looked at each other in sheer embarrassment both thinking that she'd just wet herself, however there initial mortification soon turned to panic when Rachel realised that it was her waters that had just broken ….

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I am extremely hung-over after 2 days of drinking so this chapter will be very short and probably crap but I will probably update again either later or tomorrow **

"Oh my god" Hayley said

"It's okay we just need to calm down now what I need you to do is go and get Jess okay" Rachel said trying to stay calm and composed

Hayley ran across to Hayley's room and told her to come quick, Jess then went into Hayley's bedroom and saw her aunt wincing in pain with water surrounding her it didn't take her long to work out what had happened.

"Rachel I'll go and ring the hospital and Hayley can ring Eddie" Jess said

Luckily Hayley managed to get in touch with Eddie and he promised to get there in 10 minutes and the ambulance was on its way.

When the two girls returned they found Rachel laid down on Hayley's bed clearly in a great deal of pain.

"Rach Eddie's coming and ambulance is on its way" Jess said

"Okay thank you" Rachel said

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive the paramedic went to assess Rachel an said that she was too far dilated to wait any longer and she needed to start pushing now, however Rachel was desperate to wait for Eddie.

After a couple more minutes Eddie and Phil came home and rushed over to Rachel, Eddie took her hand his emotions all over the place. All of the children then left the room leaving Rachel, Eddie and the paramedic alone.

After a great deal of pushing and pain Rachel eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby girl –Grace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

1 week later

Rachel sighed when she heard Grace screaming for her again after she had literally just got her off to sleep it was 2am and Rachel was absolutely knackered she had already been up 4 times in the night while everyone else in the house slept soundly.

Rachel was loving being a mum despite how tired it made her feel she felt like it was something she was born to do, quietly she crept into Grace's nursery and scooped the beautiful little girl up in her arms and tried to soothe her however nothing seemed to be working she tried feeding her however Grace wasn't hungry, she checked to see if she needed a fresh nappy on but the one she was wearing was still dry so all she could do was try and rock her back to sleep.

A few minutes later Hayley appeared, Rachel wondered what she was doing up so late.

"Hey love sorry did we wake you" Rachel asked sleepily

"No I woke up an hour or so ago and I haven't been able to get back to sleep since" Hayley explained

"Something on your mind?" Rachel asked tentatively

"Not really it's just …nothing it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does come on spill"

"It's well…it's not about me I don't want her to be angry at me"

"Who?"

"Jess"

"Oh whatever she's done just ignore her she's been extremely stroppy these last few days I know and I don't know why either maybe its just wrong time of the month or something anyway whatever it is she'll get over it"

"I don't think it is just that she's being stroppy" Hayley said as Rachel put a now sleeping Grace back in her Moses basket.

"do you know something that I don't love"Rachel asked

"Yeah I suppose so"

"Right lets pop into your room we'll talk about it in there" Rachel suggested the two of them then went into Hayleys room and sat down on her bed.

"Yesterday I went to go to the toilet and she was in there in floods of tears and she screamed at me"

"What did she say" Rachel asked worried

"I don't think you'd like me to repeat it" Hayley said "she was leaned against the bath and she just wouldn't stop crying so I left her to it I was going to go and get you but I thought she'd be annoyed at me and then later at night she was crying as well I don't think she slept much" Hayley explained Rachel was very shocked and worried after hearing all this however she knew she would have to get to the bottom of it somehow.

"Okay Hayley thanks for telling me you've done the right thing I'll have a talk with her tomorrow don't worry I won't tell her you said anything now why don't you get some sleep" Rachel said tucking Hayley into bed before kissing her goodnight then going back to bed her self

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning came round far too quickly and although she was staying at home to look after baby Grace Rachel still didn't get the opportunity to lay in as she was awoken early by the sound of Grace screaming she quickly put her dressing gown on and then went into Grace's room and scooped her up she then realised that her nappy needed changing and that she had in fact wet right through to her sleep suit Rachel felt awful for having not woken up earlier to tend to her.

Once Grace was sorted Rachel got dressed into some comfy trousers and top she went downstairs to go and make herself some coffee however she got a surprise when she saw Jess already down there, normally Jess would be the last one up especially on a school day and it was only 6 o'clock so a good hour before everyone would normally get up. Rachel went to sit by her at the table while carrying Grace in her arms.

"good morning love your up early" Rachel said when she looked at Jess's face more closely she could tell she'd been crying and there were dark circles under her eyes- she looked so gaunt and different to her usual sparkly self.

"I couldn't sleep" Jess said

"Something on your mind?" Rachel asked gently

"No" Jess lied, Rachel could tell there clearly was but knew not to push Jess

"Okay, you fancy a cup of coffee"

"Yes please"

Rachel strapped Grace into her carry cot before making the two of them coffee.

When Rachel sat back down again Jess was just staring into space Rachel wondered what on earth could be wrong.

"Sweetheart won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing I just don't feel well" Jess replied brushing a tear away that had fallen from her eye

"What's the matter with you then"

"Just time of the month" Jess said staring at the ground "Rach I really don't feel up to school today I just can't face it please can I just stay at home with you. I'll do all my work here" Jess begged normally Rachel would have made her go to school however she knew it wouldn't be right to send her in today when she felt as awful as she did maybe a day at home just the three of them was what Jess needed.

"Alright love just this once" Rachel said

"Thanks Rach" Jess whispered before wrapping her arms around her aunt and resting her head on her shoulder when Rachel started rubbing her back Jess couldn't help but let a few tears escape that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel however shed decided to leave it for now not wanting to push Jess to much.

"Darling you know I'm always here don't you whenever you need me, I know I might often seem like I'm too busy to sit down and talk because I'm stressing over work or whatever but if ever you need me I'll stop what I'm doing and make time to talk, nothing you tell me would ever make me angry and upset at you"

"I know" Jess replied quietly

"Okay now why don't you finish your coffee and then put some rubbish on TV me and Grace will come and join you in a second" Rachel said Jess then went and collapsed onto the sofa she really didn't know how she was going to cope anymore there seemed like there was no way out she simply had no one she could talk to about it.

Eddie came downstairs about half an hour later Rachel greeted him with a good morning kiss.

"Hiya love you sleep okay"

"Like a log you?"

"Not so well Grace had me up all night

"You should wake me I'd see to her

"Well that's a very kind offer Eddie but somehow I don't think you'd be too good at breast feeding" Rachel joked causing Eddie to laugh

"Maybe not"

"Oh Jess is staying off today"

"What's wrong with her she hasn't seemed herself for days?"

"I don't know Eddie she said she wasn't feeling very well but somehow I think that's just half the story"

"Oh well I'm sure you'll get it out of her in the mean time I'd better go and wake the other two up"

"Thanks Eddie" Rachel said before going back in the lounge

Soon Eddie Hayley and Philip left for school leaving the three of them alone

"Jess are you going to get dressed love?" Rachel asked

"No I'd rather just stay in these there comfy" Jess replied

"Alright sweetie"

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Rachel said "Jess I don't know what's on your mind and if you don't want to you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'll tell you this whatever this is we can fix it, I'm worried about you and so is Eddie and so is Hayley and by keeping it to yourself you're really not doing yourself any favours you're just stressing yourself out more"

Jess sighed and looked as though she was about to tell Rachel but then thought better of it "I'm going for a lie down" she muttered before going upstairs

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair she had absolutely no idea about how to get through to her niece and was really worried about her.

A few hours later Rachel called Jess down for lunch however when she got no answer she decided to go upstairs and get her thinking she might be having a sleep or something, therefore she got a surprise when she saw jess wasn't in her room, however when she walked out she saw the bathroom door was locked she waited a couple of minutes before she got a bit worried and knocked on the door.

"Jess are you okay in there, are you just on the loo, it's just you've been in their ages" Rachel said

When she got no answer she really did start to get very worried

"Jess can you hear me?" Rachel said panic evident in her voice

When she got no response again Rachel decided she couldn't leave it any longer and ran into her room and grabbed a 2pence piece and twisted the lock, she got a horrible shock when she saw her niece slumped against the bath with a box of sleeping tablets in her hands tears falling freely down her face as she stared into the distance Rachel rushed over to her and took the pills from her before crouching down next to her.

"Oh my god how many of these have you taken?" Rachel asked extremely worried

Jess didn't answer and continued to stare into the distance

"Jess whatever this is me and you are going to sort it out I promise but you need to tell me how many you've taken sweetheart"

"None I haven't taken any because I was too much of a coward even to do that" Jess sobbed

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief before bringing Jess's head into her chest

"shh its okay darling I promise you its going to be okay" Rachel soothed as Jess sobbed into her.

"Jess you're going to have to tell me what's happened"

"I can't" Jess sobbed

"Yes you can" Rachel said gently

"I didn't want to I just thought it was best"

"What was best darling"

"To have a termination" Jess blurted out Rachel didn't know what to do she just didn't see that coming at all

"Oh love why didn't you tell me" Rachel whispered

"Because I feel so horrible and ashamed about it I thought you'd hate me" Jess cried

"No love I could never hate you" Rachel said continuing to rub Jess's back after a few minutes she said "Do you want to go through to my room and we can talk in there hmm"

Jess replied with a simple nod of the head

"Come on then let's get you up" Rachel said before helping Jess to her feet and into her room where she sat her down on here bed.

"Sweetheart I wish you'd told me about all this"

"I'm sorry" Jess sobbed

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry you couldn't tell me about this sooner, I might have been a bit annoyed but I'd have been there for you gone through your options with you I can't believe you've gone through this all by yourself"

"I thought you had enough to worry about with the baby and everything"

"But that doesn't mean I care any less about you"

"I know I just wasn't thinking straight"

"Well I think we should make a promise that we never let it get as bad as this ever again from now on we talk to one another yes"

"Okay"

"Right so how about a lie down and then something to eat that sound okay"

"Yeah"

Rachel was about to leave but then turned round again

"Jess you're not going to try anything else are you"

"No I'm not" she replied

"Okay just wanted to make sure I love you lots darling"

"I love you too Rach"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was almost the end of the school day and Rachel was relaxing at home with Grace on her lap she had finally dosed off to sleep so Rachel took her upstairs and put her in her Moses basket praying she'd stay asleep for a couple of hours now.

Suddenly Rachel heard the door open to her surprise Jess and Philip went straight up to their rooms but eddie and Hayley stopped downstairs Rachel went down to see what was going on. When she was just half way down the stairs Rachel could hear shouting from Eddie she guessed at once Hayley must have gotten into some type of trouble at school and Eddie was angry at her because of it.

"How could you be so stupid .." Eddie began however was interrupted by Rachel coming into the kitchen.

"Okay what's been going on" Rachel asked knowing it was up to her to attempt to diffuse the situation

"Well are you going to explain to Rachel or should I" Eddie asked

Hayley didn't know what to do so just stared down at the ground almost wishing it to swallow her up she had never felt so crap before in her life neither had she felt so stupid and worse still she couldn't tell anyone about the awful day she'd just encountered she felt too humiliated.

"Hayley seemed to think that she had more important things to do than go to school today so didn't bother showing up" Eddie explained feeling furious

"Hayley is this true" Rachel asked shocked

"Yes but it wasn't my fault"

"Then whose was it then" Rachel said

"Oh its none of your business you wouldn't understand just leave me alone okay" she screamed before heading towards the front door

"Hayley don't you dare go out that door" Rachel shouted

"I'll do what I want I don't have to listen to you"

"Yes you bloody well will listen to Rachel now get back here right now" Eddie shouted but it was too late Hayley had already stormed out the house

Rachel and eddie were really worried about her it was already starting to get a little bit dark and it was pouring with rain outside; she would be absolutely freezing and above all she had no where to go.

"Good grief I wonder what on earth is going on with her" Rachel sighed

"I don't know that really is so unlike her you know, but I suspect she'll just take an hour to cool off then come back, I'll read her the riot act when she gets back home." Eddie said

A few minutes later Eddie went into the kitchen to cook tea and Rachel relaxed on the sofa for the first time today and put eastenders on, however soon she was distracted by Philip coming into join her.

"Hiya love you okay?" Rachel asked

"Um yeah I was just wondering if I could go out tonight"

"I don't see why not it is Friday after all but I want to know where you're going first"

"Just..to..well this party" Philip lied

"Phil if you're going to lie at least attempt to sound a little convincing now come on tell me where you're off to"

"Roz asked me if I wanted to spend the night at hers" Philip said feeling more than a little uncomfortable having to explain this to his aunt

"ah" Rachel said

"So can I go or not"

"Look Phil im not going to pretend im happy about this you are only 15"

"So"

"So technically its against the law for you two to sleep together"

"Who said I was going to sleep with her"

"Well im not going to kid myself the two of you are going to spend the night playing the card games .." Rachel began

"Rachel please let me go" Philip begged

"Alright"

"Thanks"

"But Philip you make bloody sure the two of you are safe alright"

"Fine" Philip said before frantically rushing out the house desperate for that conversation to be over

The hour soon passed and Rachel and Eddie were beginning to get really worried about Hayley

"Right im going to go looking for her" Eddie said

"I'll come with you"

"No you stay here and keep an eye on jess and Grace one of us needs to stay home in case she comes back" Eddie said sensibly before driving off and searching for his daughter

Just a few minutes later Rachel heard the door slowly ease open, she was relieved to see it was Hayley however was shocked when she saw her completely drenched with a tearstained face.

She knew that she would have to discipline her later but for now she rushed over to her and gave the little girl a big hug it was clearly what she needed right now, it was then that Hayley started to cry even more. "Shh its okay Hayley don't ever do anything like that again we were so worried about you"

"Im sorry" she mumbled

"Right lets get you nice and warm then you and I are going to have a little chat" Rachel said she went upstairs with Hayley and got a warm dressing gown and pyjamas sorted and stayed with her as she changed into them before throwing the wet clothes into the washing basket and then going back into Hayleys room and sitting on the bed next to her.

"You going to tell me about today love" Rachel said softly

"I've been such an idiot"

"We're all guilty of that sometimes sweetheart"

"I thought I was going to see her, that she would explain everything to me" Hayley cried

"See who darling?" Rachel asked

"My mum a few weeks ago she wrote to me and told me she'd be stopping by for a few days and I should meet her at the train station today at 12 so I did, I waited for ages and ventually she did show up she got off the train and walked over to me I thought she was going to give me a hug and tell me how sorry she was for leaving me but she didn't she just said "I can't do this" and then walked straight back off again she couldn't even be bothered to talk to me" Hayley sobbed

Rachel pulled her into her chest and let her sob onto her

"Oh love why didn't you say anything"

"I didn't think you'd let me see her and after today I just felt so stupid its all my fault"

"No love its not and me and your dad would have let you see her if that's what you wanted honestly we would have done you come first and its about what you want not everyone else"

"I never ever want to see her again she's not my mum anymore"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do you've been more of a mum to me over the last few months than shes been in her whole life"

Rachel felt a lump form in her throat she had never felt so touched before ever it was so lovely to hear that Hayley really did regard her as a mum now, Rachel didn't know what to say so just wrapped her arms around Hayley and pulled her into a tight embrace

**Please review xxx**


End file.
